Partners Forever
by furubarulz1996-darkangelz
Summary: Syaoran & Sakura don't get off on a good start.Hating each other they are paired together in the spy agency they work at.Love is in the path they are headed but can thy overcome all that stands in their way?Jealous people,dangerous missions. . REVISED .
1. Opposites Don't Attract

**Partners Forever**

_**~~REVISED~~**_

**[Will explain about Snake , SC etc. (mentioned in this chapter) in the next one or two chapters. So don't worry!]**

CHAPTER 1 OPPOSITES DON'T ATTRACT

**A/N: I think someone reviewed and said it was weird for them to start fighting because they were strangers or something. I guess it is weird…**

**Well seeing as I'm weird I guess my story will be filled with weirdness. .**

--

Sakura swatted her arm around trying to turn off the loud beeping noise that had interrupted her dream. Mumbling she brushed her hand against her eye and tried to focus. Looking at her light pink clock which was placed on a small wooden bedside table, she gasped a little when she noticed the time, 7:25 am.

_Oh Gawd…If only I hadn't agreed to help SC last night then maybe I would've gotten a decent night seep…_

Tomoeda High started at 8:40 leaving Sakura with 15 minutes to get to school, taking out 5 minutes for her to get ready.

Immediately Sakura jumped out of bed and changed into her uniform which, thankfully, she had remembered to lay out on her chair last night. After getting changed in record time she bent down so she could see her image in the mirror and got her hair tie and tied her shoulder length auburn hair into a ponytail.

Sakura ran down the stairs skipping a few steps near the bottom landing absolutely perfect onto the floorboards.

She heard someone chuckle and looked towards the sound. It was her brother Toya.

"My wonderful little monster sister late again?" Toya laughed.

Sakura kept on walking making a _hmph_ sound.

"Sakura aren't you going to have some breakfast first?" Her father, Fujitaka-san asked.

"No thanks, I'm late. Bye!" Sakura said as she rushed out of the house and onto the street.

Sprinting she took off. She decreased her speed a bit for the approaching corner.

--

A boy was walking around looking for his new house, the address printed on the piece of paper in his mother's neat writing.

He noticed a wearing his new school's uniform and figured she would know the way around so he walked up towards her and reached out to pat her shoulder to gain her attention.

_Can't believe I'm going to ask a girl for help…_

_--_

Sakura felt someone's hand on her shoulder and tensed up.

_I thought Eriol-san said he was sure none of the people from Snake._

Unfortunately for the boySakura grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder.

Looking at the boy she stared at his eyes, Amber eyes which seemed to go perfectly with his messy Chocolate brown hair.

_Whoops, he obviously isn't from Snake…better apologise._

Sakura opened her mouth to apologise but the boy got back up before she could say anything and twisted her arm back. Obviously revenge for before.

"Hey! What was that for? Do you go around twisting people?" Sakura demanded.

"For flipping me!" Syaoran barked back.

Sakura flinched in pain again as he noticed the bruise forming on her arm. The boy saw her pain and smirked.

"That's it!" Sakura grumbled as she slipped her bag off of her shoulder and tossed it onto the floor, she got ready into a fighting stance. On any other day she would have walked away but today was different, she was filled up to the top with stress and was so tired she didn't try to stay happy and optimistic.

He stared at her laughing mentally, _Like she could win against me? _

A small smile crept up onto Sakura's face, _No doubt he's thinking that he'll win! Not going to happen!_

"I know you think you're going to win but your not." Sakura said smirking.

They also shared the same thought that they obviously didn't attract like opposites were supposed to.

The boy with the fierce amber eyes spoke up, "You're a girl so you can attack first because you're going to need that advantage."

"I don't need your pathetic sympathy." Sakura shot back glaring at the boy.

_If she didn't open that mouth of hers she would actually look…cute…_

He shook his head not believing that that thought had just went through his head.

The boy swayed side to side waiting for Sakura to try and hit him but then one second Sakura was in front of him looking annoyed the next he had staggered forwards because of receiving a hard kick to his back.

--

A/N:**Hi! I reread this chapter and I noticed that it was terrible! The grammar, spelling and almost every part of it. So I changed it, I what happens the same but I changed the way I wrote it and expressed it.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**CC // furubarulz1996**


	2. The Fight

**Partners Forever**

**~~REVISED~~**

Chapter 2 THE FIGHT

--

Sakura had ran quickly and jumped over the boy and landed perfectly again like in the morning and delivered a quick and hard kick to his back.

He only staggered forward a bit. Sakura was a little disappointed because when she had done that before all of her other opponents had a much more dramatic response.

He hadn't really noticed anything but if given any more time he would of for sure seen her move.

Sakura didn't really want to admit it but this boy was good.

The boy recovered quickly and spun around. Sakura rushed over and tried to kick him on the side so he would fall but he could tell what she was going to do and moved to the side a little but enough to avoid her kick.

Immediately he started throwing a series of kicks and punches which Sakura, strangely found hard to block when he suddenly stopped and side kicked her.

Sakura fell towards the floor with a soft thud as she learnt how to fall without causing the most damage. She escaped all the serious damage but did end up with a bright red scratch on her knee.

"Impressive." He said softly.

She immediately got back up and threw a blunt punch with a lot of force aiming for his face.

He dodged the first punch but the second one he wasn't as lucky. Sakura's hand curled up into a tight ball connected with his cheek, near his mouth.

He wiped the blood away from the edge of his mouth and his eyes were dark with rage.

"Yep he's angry!" Sakura said to herself.

He steadied himself and grabbed Sakura's arm and flipped he to the floor. She felt a sharp pain run down her back.

He seemed to relax a little seeing as Sakura on the floor was no threat.

She got up again and he tensed up almost straight after.

"Ok, now that you've flipped me back let's just say we're even." Sakura said trying to stay calm. At least most of her stress was gone, she was already feeling slightly happier.

_Weird…No__rmal people don't feel happy after being hit…_

"Yeah whatever." He answered looking annoyed.

The anger then filled up inside Sakura again!

She thought to herself, _I was just trying to make everything calm again and he looks like he'd rather die than talk to me._

There was silence for a few minutes where Sakura was just glancing around and the boy was _still_ glaring at her.

Then the sound of a soft and gentle piece of music played on the piano filled up the silence.

He got his phone out and looked at who was calling.

_That__ is his ringtone..?_

Sakura laughed a bit. The boy looked up glaring at her before he took off.

"No manners…" Sakura muttered as she looked at the boy while he was running off.

Whilst brushing her fringe away from her eyes the watch on her arm caught her attention. 9:00am it read.

Sakura cursed, got up and retrieved her bag and sprinted off again towards her school.

"All thanks to that idiot." _That incredibly cute idiot…_

--

The boy sprinted off and answered his phone.

"What is it Mother?" He answered curtly.

"I was just wondering where you were?" His mother, Li Yelan asked.

"Walking towards the new house."

"Aaah…" Yelan said, "Well that's all. Goodbye."

"Hn..."

Just before he hung up he thought he heard his mother mutter something about SC.

Much too deep into his thoughts he failed to notice a sleek black car stop next to him.

--

**A/N: Finished! REVISED~~**

**Thank you for reading!**

**CC // furubarulz1996**


	3. The Boy Syaoran Li

**Partners Forever**

**~~REVISED~~**

--

Chapter 3 THE BOY SYAORAN LI

--

When the black swerved next to the boy he got pulled in. Despite his struggles and strong punches they managed to pull him into the car.

When he got in he kept quite a bit. One of the men dressed in black broke the silenced and said to the boy 'What is your name?' The boy answered 'I thought you would know the names of your victims' By saying that the boy earned a blow to his mouth again.

'I asked for your name not for your rudeness.' the man who had punched him said.

'Ken calm down, remember what the head told us, get the Li Heir and bring him to the SC Headquarters. Now calm down!!' said another one of the men.

The boy thought to himself now I know his name, Ken. The boy perked up at being his last name mentioned.

Ken asked again 'What is your name, gaki?'

The boy answered 'Syaoran Li'. Well at least we found the right kid I mean I was going to take the girl!' another man said with a lopsided smile.

When the car had gotten to its destination Syaoran looked around and saw the symbol SC. _So Mother did have something planned for me at SC._

'Get moving' said Ken in an impatient tone.

"Okay okay."

Ken lead Syaoran into the building and walked him straight to a long corridor. At the end of the corridor there was an office.

There was a big glass table with many files piled on top untidily. On the other side of the glass table was a man about the age of 20.

'Good Morning my name is Eriol Hiragizawa and I am the head of SC, I don't think I will have to tell you what SC is seeing as you are the heir of the Li Clan.' said Eriol.

'As a matter of fact you don't, anyway why do you want me here?' Syaoran asked not even attempting to sound angry, he had his guesses.

'Happy that you asked, you have been brought here because you are a well distinguished fighter and you have records for completing the hardest cases in Hong Kong. That is why I want you to work with us. Do you accept the offer?' Eriol asked eagerly.

It was breathtaking to her all the information at once. I thought of the advantages. The first advantage that popped in my head was that I didn't have to see my mum all the time. Also I don't have to see my sisters to often too. Working with a partner is an okay thing I guess.

'I guess. I've nothing better to do.' Syaoran replied.

'Oh you did you know that even if you didn't agree you would have to do it? Your Mother agreed with us already' Eriol chuckled.

'Well I guessed that already." Syaoran shrugged.

_How could my mum do this to me? She chooses another job for me again. _

"You've proved yourself to be smart already!" Eriol smiled.

Eriol then explained his job to Syaoran," You will have a partner to work with on cases. so you wont have all the work to do. We will choose a spy about the same age as you so you can both attend the same school. We've already partnered you with someone who I, personally, think is a wonderful match. You will also receive a payment after each mission.'

It was a long time since he was able to earn money for himself seeing as his Mother gave him his money.

He said goodbye to Eriol and walked out of SC headquarters and wondered who was the other student in Tomoeada High who was going to be his partner?

--

**A/N: Thank you to everyone was has left a review! Meant a lot to me and also thank you for taking your time to read this!**

**All chapters are going to be revised!**

**CC // furubarulz1996**


	4. Li Meiling

**Partners Forever**

**~~REVISED~~**

--

Chapter 4 Li Meiling

--

He thought about what had happened so far. He had wanted to ask the girl for directions, in the morning, instead he received a few punches and kicks. Then he had gotten himself pulled into a car and taken to SC headquarters. He sighed at the point of remembering Sakura punching him for the probably 100th time.

Syaoran walked out of the street and took a taxi home. While he was in the taxi he remembered the girl's school badge. It had said Sakura Kinomoto. So that was her name. Kinomoto.

--

It was their lunch break at Sakura's high school and Sakura walked towards the bathroom telling her friends that she would be back soon.

After she walked out of the bathroom a Chinese girl with long shiny black hair which was tied up into two buns about Sakura's age stepped in front of her with an angry expression.

She lifted her hand and was about to slap Sakura but Sakura already read her move and intercepted it by blocking her hand and pushed her arm back.

The Chinese girl glared harder at Sakura and grabbed Sakura's hand really hard, her long fingernails digging into her arm. She retrieved her hand and Sakura looked down. Her hand had a clear imprint of five crescent shaped imprints.

_Is today my bad day or what? First this boy picks a fight with me and now a girl comes up and tries to slap me._

Sakura breathed out, "Why did you try to slap me? I don't even know you!" She pronounced each world separately, clearly and loudly.

With an ignorant face she _hmph_ed and answered, "I am Li Meiling and I am Syaoran's girlfriend."

Sakura was annoyed by her expression, she looked as if she was sacrificing something just by talking to her, just like that boy.

She raised one eyebrow, "Am I supposed to know Syaoran?"

Meiling said furiously, "Don't call _my_ Syaoran by his first name. How can you not know him? You were the girl who attacked him this morning!"

"Oh so his name is Syaoran…" _Syaoran…that's a nice name…_

"So from now on don't ever bother Syaoran again." Meiling warned.

"Like I have to listen to you." Sakura muttered.

Meiling spun around and walked off.

--

Meiling headed out of the school's main gate as she felt something vibrate in her pocket. She slid out her mobile and answered it.

"Moshi moshi."

"Meiling-chan? This is Yelan."

"Oh Auntie Yelan!"

"I just wanted to tell you that Syaoran has accepted the offer and he is paired with you. Except there is also another person in the group."

"Oh.."

"Well, Meiling-chan I have to go now! Bye.."

"See you later Auntie Yelan."

She flipped the lid down and slipped her mobile back into her pocket.

_There is going to be another person? Hmph..this didn't turn out as good. Oh well at least Syaoran agreed!_

Meiling thought back to what had happened yesterday.

_Meiling was walking on the street as two men approached her._

"_Excuse me, are you Li Meiling?" The bald one asked._

_She eyed them suspiciously, "Yes..Why?"_

"_Well we would like to ask you to come with us to SC. Eriol-san has something he wants to propose to you."_

_What would Eriol want with me?_

"…_Ok."_

_They got into the black car and as soon as they arrived at SC they lead her to Eriol's office._

"_Hello Meiling, seems like you haven't changed much since helping us on that last case."_

"_Ok, now what did you want to propose to me?"_

"_Aah! Always straight to the point!"_

"_Just get to the point!!" Meiling said already annoyed._

_The bald man had been standing in the room and said, "Looks like we've got a fiery one today!" He chuckled._

_Meiling with her easily set off temper reached into her pocket and retrieved a Kunai dart. She aimed it at just one millimeter above the bald man's head. She threw it and it landed exactly where she wanted it to be. A millimeter above the man's shiny bare scalp. _

_That was enough to shut him up._

"_Impressive, impressive!" Eriol chuckled._

"_We would like you to join SC."_

_Meiling just stared at Eriol, still deciding._

"_Oh did I mention that we will also be asking Li Syaoran and he will need a partner."_

_Without having to ask twice once Meiling heard Syaoran's name she agreed._

"_Wonderful!" Eriol smiled._

"_I'll be going now." Meiling stood up and walked out._

_--_

A/N: Once again a big humongous thank you to the people who have reviewed! **The romance side of things will be mentioned more frequently in the later chapters!**

Please continue reading and thank you for reading!!

CC // furubarulz1996


	5. Tomoeda High

**Partners Forever**

_**~~ REVISED ~~**_

**A/N: This chapter is kind of a filler because I kind of ran out of ideas. **

Chapter 5 TOMOEDA HIGH

--

_What is that absurd noise ringing down stairs_, Syaoran thought as he woke up.

Syaoran was walking down the stairs to answer the phone that had woken him up. When he had reached the old antique phone that was ringing he grabbed it and answered in an annoyed voice 'Hello who is calling in the morning, this early?' 'Heh why the annoyed tone Syaoran? I am Eriol Hiragizawa from SC' Eriol chuckled.

'Oh it's you', Syaoran grunted.

'Ohh aren't you going to greet me with the proper respect. I am going to be your boss. Anyway we have found you the right partner along with another person. So now you can be "The Three Musketeers"!

You probably be very happy to know who it is as you already know this person. Perhaps even very well,' Eriol said knowing that Syaoran Li hated Meiling Li.

'Who is it?' Syaoran asked in a very annoyed voice.

He hated being held in suspense but then again he couldn't figure why he was so eager to know.

'Ok I'll tell you the person. You are so very lucky because your partner is Meiling Li, your cousin', Eriol told Syaoran.

He was speechless.

"Well I guess you would like to get going to your new school." Eriol said hanging up.

As soon as Syaoran put the phone back down it started ringing again.

He sighed.

"Moshi moshi."

"Is this Li Syaoran?" The female voice asked.

"Yes why?"

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and I'm from SC."

"And..?"

"I would like to tell you about some rules about Tomoeda High and SC."

"Ok."

"Well…first of all you must not tell anyone about SC. Also…"

"Ok, so that's all! See you at Tomoeda today!"

"Ok, Huh? Wai-"

Syaoran was interrupted midsentence by a beeping noise.

"What is with people and hanging up on me? I'm normally the one who does that…" He muttered to himself as he walked up back into his room on the second floor.

He looked at his new uniform which looked plain compared to his old school uniform from an elite and prestigious private boarding school.

Syaoran finished changing into his uniform and then walked down to the dining room,

Two maids stood outside the door to the dining room. Seeing him arrive they bowed and said "Good Morning." And they pushed open the door for him.

Syaoran nodded.

He stepped into the big and grand dining room with a long wooden table with many chairs around. There was a big chandelier hanging in the middle of the room which provided the light.

He stopped halfway. Syaoran blinked a few times making sure what he saw was real. The table was covered in food. From salads to bread, sushi, chicken, lobster, crab and almost any other food possible.

He then looked at Meiling.

She was smiling happily.

Syaoran just simply asked, "Why?"

Meiling grinned, "Well it's our first day as partners."

"So it hadn't been a _nightmare."_

Her grin turned into a glare. After they had finished eating Meiling enthusiastically got up and dragged up towards the car that was waiting for them outside.

--

**A/N: I added some bits into it after I revised it. **

**Once again thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**CC // furubarulz1996**


	6. New Schools, Tomoeda High

**Partners Forever**

**~~Revised~~**

**--**

**Chapter 6 NEW SCHOOLS, TOMOEDA HIGH**

**-- **

Sakura was thinking of all that happened in the past week.

_I have had very bad luck this week. First I had met that absolutely horrid boy and then gotten beaten up. I still have the bruises._

She didn't want to be late again so she woke up today earlier.

Sakura's first lesson, was after Homeroom, was Physical Education so she folded her uniform for sport neatly into a small bag and she then brushed her hair and tied it up, this time having time to add her ribbon. She skipped downstairs in a good mood because for once she was up early.

She passed the mini whiteboard that hung on the wall and noticed a message written in Toya's semi neat and messy handwriting:

_Dad and I will be away for a few days so Dad ahs arranged for you to stay at Tomoyo's house._

Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall, it was only 7:00 am. She would leave at 7:15 leaving her with a lot of time to spare.

After eating breakfast she walked out locking the door behind her.

Upon arriving at school Sakura saw that her friend Daidouji Tomoyo was waiting for her at her locker.

Sakura waved, "Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo turned and smiled, "Aaah! Sakura-chan!", Tomoyo rushed forward holding Sakura's two hands in her own, "Are you okay? I heard from Eriol that you were involved in –lowering her voice- a case two nights ago?"

"It's ok! Please don't worry I'm fine!" Sakura reassured.

"C'mon Let's go to class now." Tomoyo said.

--

"Syaoran! Hurry up!" Meiling said as she pushed him along towards the Admin. Office to get their textbooks.

"Jeez! Slow down." Syaoran sighed.

They walked into the office and was greeted by a lady who gave them their schedule, an information pack about Tomoeda High and all their required textbooks.

Before walking out they thanked her.

Once outside Syaoran regained his slow walk, Meiling frustrated at his lack of enthusiasm threw a book at him.

He dodged it easily but nevertheless he demanded, "What was that?"

"For your lack of enthusiasm." Meiling replied smugly.

Syaoran rolled his eyes incredulously.

--

"Ohayo-goziamasu!" Terada-sensei greeted.

The class responded with "Good Morning's" and "Ohayo's"

Terada-sensei cleared his voice, "Today we have two new students from Hong Kong!"

A wave of voices filled the classroom.

Syaoran and Meiling walked in after hearing themselves being mentioned. Most of the girls gasped a little as they stared at Syaoran's perfect features.

Meiling unlike expected had no problem with that. She was used to girl's being like that when they saw him. She was fine unless she saw them as a threat. Like Sakura was.

Syaoran looked around and saw one girl who wasn't like all the other girls, a girl with auburn hair. Her face was turned towards the window obviously not caring what was happening.

_She looks familiar…_

Both Meiling and Li introduced themselves. After that Terada-sensei asked Syaoran to sit behind Sakura. Please sit behind Sakura. Sakura please raise your hand.' Terada-sensei asked. At the sound of her name she turned her head to find the rude, ignorant and not to mention cute boy who had attacked her yesterday.

Li saw her face clearly now and saw that she was the girl who had attacked him yesterday.

So what his name again Sakura thought. She hesitantly turned around to ask him what his name was.

"What's you name?" Sakura smiled faux sweetly.

"My name is Li Syaoran." He smiled back at her.

Sakura gasped. _Li Syaoran_. That was the name of the new recruit at SC

She turned back and faced the whiteboard waiting for the teacher to finish talking about the upcoming School Dance.

The bell rang, signaling it was time to go to their next lesson.

Sakura, Meiling and Li walked out of the room at the same time as they headed towards the change rooms.

Meiling thought to herself. I must beat her at _everything_.

--

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review! It'll make my day! : )**

**Thanks,**

**CC // furubarulz1996**


	7. Competitive

Partners Forever

_**~~REVISED~~**_

--

Chapter 7 Competitive!

--

It was Syaoran Li and Meiling Li's first proper lesson at Tomoeda High and Meiling had already declared war on Sakura. Only Sakura doesn't know.

--

Having already retrieved their sports uniform from their lockers Sakura and Meiling both walked into the Girl's change room at about the same time. The door to the change room wasn't that wide so Meiling and Sakura bumped shoulders as they walked in.

Sakura apologized, "Sorry."

She was responded by a, "Watch it!" and a glare.

_I was only trying to be nice!_

_--_

'Good Morning Class' Nagoya sensei greeted.

Everyone was gathered by the side of the school's running track.

'Today we are going to have a race. The course is two laps of the track' Nagoya sensei instructed.

Some of the students started to complain and Nagoya sensei told them to stop or they could spend their lunch break cleaning the classroom.

'Now everybody listen up. I will put you all in groups of will race in that group.' Nagoya sensei explained.

'I'll call out the groups. In the first group are Syaoran Li, Meiling Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Ruka Nogi and Tomoyo Daidouji. The next group is…'

When Meiling saw that Kinomoto was in her group she thought that her chance to beat her in front of Syaoran was now.

Boy was she wrong. Sakura came second and Meiling came fourth.

Syaoran had come first.

When Syaoran crossed the finish line all the girls were screaming their heads off. Sakura was thinking how stupid and fake those girls who were cheering for him even if he was just walking.

Then she remembered that Syaoran was the new recruit at SC so she thought that she would ask about what he was doing at was his business at SC.

Syaoran noticed that someone was following him.

So he deliberately walked around the corner of the cafeteria and hid behind a small bush. He waited for the person who was following him and got ready to get a good grip on the follower.

Sakura saw Syaoran turn the corner so she picked up the pace not wanting to lose him.

He saw that it was Kinomoto and wondered why she was following him.

Sakura was about to walk straight pass when she was pushed against the wall with one hand held securely against her back by another person. She stamped on the attackers foot with a lot of force making the offender loosen their grip.

She turned to face her attacker.

Sakura took one look and her face already turned red.

Not because of embarrassment but from anger.

"What is the matter with you?" Sakura screamed right in Li's face.

"I think I should be asking why you are following me!" Li exclaimed.

"Baka" Sakura mumbled.

"You really think I would waste my time following you? All I wanted to do was- Sakura pulled him to the side- ask you why you are involved in SC?" Sakura asked.

Li did not want to answer as he did not know if Sakura was helping SC or was their enemy. But then again he thought why should he help SC?

Sakura was impatient as she had a class and she didn't want to be late but with Mr. Slow next to her she probably won't get anywhere.

She finally got annoyed about having to wait so long for Li so she kicked him in the leg and asked him whether or not he was going to answer her.

Syaoran did not feel that kick coming this time so he jumped back a bit because he was surprised as he was swimming in his own deep thoughts.

"If you really want to know why don't you just ask your friend Daidouji? Don't tell me you couldn't even figure that out?" Syaoran asked in a mocking voice.

"Oh shut it!" Sakura was both angry and annoyed that she had no other smart remark to fire back like she would to other people who made her mad or annoyed like hell.

Sakura stood there for a few minutes just trying to calm down when her cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello. Sakura speaking" Sakura answered. "Kinomoto-san this is Mai Taniyama. We need you here right now! It is really urgent!" Taniyama ordered.

"Ok I'll be right there! Can to send the note excusing me from school to me now? Well at least I get to try out the new gadget!" Sakura answered.

"Oh and Kinomoto-san please bring Li Syaoran here to" Taniyama asked.

--

**A/N: Hello, thank you for reading again! Please review if you have the time!**

**Ja,**

**CC // furubarulz1996**


	8. Memories

Partners Forever 8

A/N: If you have any missions you think Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling should go on please send them to me either through Fanfiction or my email: on to the story!

--------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTERS 8 Memories

--------------------------------------------------------

Li POV

---------------------

God! What is wrong with that Kinomoto girl?

She just keeps on popping up.

Wait is that my phone? Urgh I keep on forgetting the new phone's ring tone. I wish SC would just let me keep my old phone though this phone has its good points.

--------------------------

Normal POV

--------------------------

"Hello Li here" Li answered wondering who was calling him.

"Li-san this is Mai Taniyama from SC" Taniyama said in an urgent voice.

"Oh! So you're the person who is going to be bothering me about new missions and stuff right?" Li asked in a **very** disrespectful tone.

Mai Taniyama was thinking how much better Kinomoto-san was! She a least treated Taniyama with respect.

"Yes I am the person who will be informing you of new missions and any new gadgets or members. Though I think you should talk to people with better respect or you will be hated at SC the instant you walk in to headquarters!" Taniyama warned.

"Well I won't be going into SC headquarters soon anyway." Li said as if it was obvious.

"Li-san but I really have to stop talking to you about things that will waste my time. Let me jut say that we need you here at SC Headquarters as soon as possible.

It is an urgent matter. We have already sent someone to wait for you at the front of the school. Please also bring Meiling with you. Thank you" Taniyama ordered him.

Before Li could say no Taniyama had hung up.

So reluctantly Li had to go get Meiling.

Once he found Meiling he pulled her towards the front of the gate. Li couldn't see anyone besides Sakura leaning against the gate.

As Sakura felt a presence coming towards her she turned her head slightly. As she saw who it was she ran towards them and said in an angry and annoyed voice "How long does it take for you to get here?"

"Okay calm down" Meiling interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded as she turned towards Li.

"Wait I should be the one asking why you are here? What do you know about SC?" Meiling asked snottily.

"Oh! I know are you the person who has to pick up the agents? In other words you are the most useless person in SC. Am I right?" Meiling mocked Sakura.

Li tried to stop Meiling as Li knew that Sakura could be classified as one of SC's top agents.

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. She was about top fire back but then remembered that they might have an important mission so she didn't respond but instead just told Meiling and Li to wait.

Sakura got out her SC phone. She called Taniyama to send the SC car to pick them up as they were already.

Taniyama also sent the three forms excusing them three from school.

Sakura asked softly as if she would burst out in tears if she didn't "Li could you please bring these three sheets to the office. They are to excuse us from school if you wanted to know.

Li thought it was a bit weird to hear Sakura speak to him without shouting, getting annoyed or angry.

Meiling ran along with Li to the office even if Sakura asked only asked Li.

Meiling thought that Sakura's words didn't need to be respected as she was an unimportant person or so she thought.

Sakura remembered Meiling's words because they were like the words of Hakamatsu the man who killed Sakura's mother. When Meiling said she was the most useless person it wasn't what she said. It was partly of what she said but it was mostly how she had said it.

When she said it she quickly remembered the horrifying scene of Hakamatsu killing Sakura's mother.

Just because Sakura was in danger she caused her mother to die.

---------------------------------------

Flashback (Sakura aged 13)

---------------------------------------

Hakamatsu laughed "Well, well! Who would know? SC would send a 13 year old girl to defeat me?"

Sakura would have tried to attack Hakamatsu if she had the strength. She was weak from the beatings they gave her while she was captured.

All she could do was hope that SC would come in time to save her.

"SC will defeat you in the end. You know you will never win" Sakura said in a soft voice.

"Really? What are they going to do? You are not even strong enough to stand up! You are as pathetic as your mother! Hakamatsu snickered.

Sakura felt weaker and weaker.

--------------------------------------------------

Hakamatsu POV

--------------------------------------------------

_This girl will probably die anyway. She has been beaten soo many times._

-------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

------------------------------------------------

Sakura thought that she would probably because it didn't look like they would find her fast enough.

Suddenly there was a loud noise outside and then people with SC badges came running in.

During all the commotion she recognized her mother. Before he fired Sakura remembered him saying to her "You are the most useless person"

Then she saw Hakamatsu pulling out a gun and then firing it.

Unfortunately it hit both Sakura and her mother.

The rest was a blur.

-----------------------------------------------

After the painful memory coming back to her after all these years she had tears in her eyes.

Li and Meiling came running back and saw Sakura wiping her eyes as of she just finished crying.

-------------------------------

Sakura PO

------------------------------

_Oh no the better not have seen me cry then that Li would be happy._

"Come on! The car is already here." I said raising my tone.

------------------------------

Normal POV

----------------------------

They arrived at SC headquarters with already 2 agents waiting for them.

Meiling thought it was to greet her and Syaoran.

Boy she was wrong!

As they steeped out of the car Sakura immediately remembered the 2 agents.

Once the two agents saw Sakura they bowed and greeted her with respect.

"Okay follow me. I will take you to Eriol-kun's office." Sakura said.

Both Meiling and Syaoran nodded.

Once they entered the building everyone who walked past Sakura either greeted her as Kinomoto-san or Kinomoto-sama or Sakura-sama.

Meiling was in great awe as she heard the names Sakura was called.

One last thing was when Eriol introduced Sakura to Syaoran and Meiling properly.

" Good Morning. Now I guess you know each other already but once again let me introduce Sakura to you.

Well Sakura Kinomoto over here is one of the **most respected** agents in SC.

She is a 5 star." Eriol explained.

"Now also at SC we sometimes use stars as rankings.

So a 1 star is a new agent or trainee. A 2 star is a little higher than a 1 star. To become another star you have to have a good outcome in your behavior and how you work etc. We consider a 6 star the highest." Eriol added.

"So what are me and Syaoran going to be?" Meiling asked.

"Well we think that you should be a 3 star and Li will be a 4 star." Eriol answered.

"**NANI? **I will not be a star lower than her" Meiling spat as she turned towards Sakura.

"Well I'm sorry because you'll have to stick with it until you show us that you have enough experience to become a higher star." Eriol reasoned.

"Ne? Eriol I think you have explained enough and I think you can tell us what the mission is? Right?" Sakura asked as she was getting bored of listening to Meiling ranting on and on.

"Oh I nearly forgot such an important matter! Silly! Well

And daa daa daa!

I need to think about it so ideas are welcome!

Cya next time!

Review

I really need ideas!


	9. A New Mission

Partners Forever 9

A/N: A late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

I just love reading Christmas one shots right now!! The mission is……what can I say sigh The mission is very original…

------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9 A New Mission

------------------------------------------

"Ok so your mission is to get in the Hakuto building and take the pink diamond located somewhere in there. Mai will explain and give you the gadgets." Eriol informed

Then Eriol walked off.

Sakura then lead them to Mai-san.

"Hi Mai-san!" Sakura greeted. Li on the other hand only grunted.

"Hello Mai-san. Nice to meet you I'm Meiling Li" extending her hand out.

Sakura was wondering what was this sudden change of attitude was all about.

--------------------------

Meiling POV

--------------------------

_I have nothing to worry about! My Syaoran doesn't seem a bit interested in Kinomoto. So I might as well make peace. I mean I will have to work with her..._

_---------------------------_

Normal POV

_---------------------------_

"Hello Meiling" Mai replied "Well I have some new gadgets! I'm sure you'll want to see it. Come with me"

As they made their way towards Mai's office Meiling and Li noticed how many people there were in SC.

"Come and sit down" Mai gestured warmly towards the couch.

"Okay so I hope you all have your SC phones. If there is anything you need to scan into the phone just put it under the camera. There is also a Global Positioning System in the phone too. You already know the rest right?" asked Mai.

"Yes" Sakura replied.

"Hn" Li grunted again.

"Yea" Meiling answered.

"Good. Now I hope you all had your shooting lessons. You will be carrying a gun."(A/N: they already had the lessons I just didn't include it)

Then Mai took out two sets of butterfly clips and two big opal earrings.

"These clips are for Sakura and Meiling. They have an inbuilt camera so we will be able to see what's happening. " Mai said as she handed them to the two girls.

"Now for you Li. This will –gesturing to an earring- be your camera." Mai showed Li. (Thank you for the earring suggestion Anny)

"…Okay" Li reluctantly agreed.

-------------------------------

Li POV

-------------------------------

_Okay I think I should at least try to get along with these people. I'll be seeing a lot of them anyway._

_-----------------------------_

Normal POV

_------------------------------_

"You can keep in touch with these watches or by the badge that you will be wearing. The watch also can be used as a decoding system. Okay?" Mai asked.

They all nodded in response.

"So when will we be starting the mission?" Sakura asked eagerly as she wanted to have a challenging mission.

"Glad you asked Sakura. You will be going in two hours." Mai answered.

"Well first of all you will have to somehow get in to the evening ball Tosaka Hakuto will be hosting." Mai explained.

"What will we be wearing" Li asked.

" Sakura and Meiling will be wearing evening gowns with pants and top underneath. The gun will be strapped to your legs along with the bullets. (Original much?)

Li you will be wearing a suit and the guns will be like the girls." Mai answered with a very detailed explanation.

"The clothes are in the room to your left once you are in the hall. There will be changing rooms. Then collect your gadgets there too. This mission will probably last a few days according to how you work." Mai once again explained.

"Oh and there will be an empty apartment near the Hakuto building where you may stay. First Aid is there too." Mai added as she handed Sakura the piece of paper.

Then they all headed towards the room Mai instructed them to go to.

Once they arrived Sakura handed them all their guns and bullets.

"So we will be heading out in 20 minutes. Okay?" Sakura asked.

Meiling and Li both agreed.

They all got dressed.

Sakura was wearing a just below knee plain pink dress.

Meiling was in a light red dress just below the knee. Li was in his plain old suit.

Li couldn't help but think Sakura was very cute in the dress.

Then they put on the gadgets and tested them.

------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Hakuto Building

-------------------------------------------------------

"Well we're here but how do we get in?" asked Meiling.

"You and Kinomoto should try to reason with the two guys in front of glass door." Li suggested in an actually kind tone.

"That is a good idea" Sakura reminded.

"So are you going to try?" Li answered

"Okay, I will. What about you?" Sakura asked Meiling.

"Count me in" Meiling replied.

"Remember the badges!" Sakura reminded.

Sakura then signaled Meiling to start.

They walked towards the two men standing at the doors.

"Good Evening. Do you have your invitation cards?" The first man asked Sakura and Meiling.

"Let me just get it" Sakura told the man and signaled Meiling to step back too.

"Hey Meiling isn't that Tosaka Hakuto?" Sakura asked Meiling.

"Yea he is. Should we try talking to him?" Meiling said in a low voice.

"Yep Lets try to talk to him" Sakura said already walking towards him.

---------------------

Meanwhile Li used his charms on a young lady allowing him to go in.

---------------------

"Hakuto-kun! Wait for us. Do you remember us?" Meiling asked in a cheerful voice.

Sakura was surprised Meiling seemed to be familiar of being the role of a spy.

She then focused back to what was happening.

Somehow in the short time Sakura had zoned out Meiling had managed to get them in the ball.

While Tosaka lead the 2 girls in Sakura saw Li dancing unhappily with a young lady and told Meiling that she had found Meiling.

Meanwhile Li was actually dancing with the DAUHGTER of Tosaka Hakuto.

(_When they talk through the badges the writing will be like this with)_

"_Li get it together! Act happy act something! Don't you know she's Hakuto's daughter!! Try getting something off of her!"___Sakura whispered cautiously into the badge.

"_Okay" _Li replied equally as soft.

Instantly both Meiling and Sakura saw that Li put on a smile and turned on his "charm".

Meiling was both happy but angry. How can Misuki, Hakuto's daughter be so close with Syaoran she thought.

Meiling was snapped out of her deep thoughts when Sakura pulled Meiling towards Li as Tosaka had left to greet his friends.

Sakura pulled Meiling towards Li. They walked next to him and then sat at the table behind them. They were close enough to hear Li compliment Misuki.

Meiling saw that after every compliment Li would roll his eyes. She told Sakura and they laughed like they were the best of best friends in the world.

They both noticed.

"You know you're not so bad after all" Sakura half complimented Meiling.

"Same goes for you" Meiling replied.

"_Don't get mushy now! I have some information!"_they heard Li warn them both from the transparent and wireless(?) earpiece.

"_Meet you near the refreshment table Li"_ Meiling whispered to Li as there were a group of people behind them.

"_Okay"_ Li replied.

Meiling started walking and tucked her fringe three times.

Sakura saw that action so she waited a bit before joining Meiling. The two girls were at the table waiting for Li.

-------------------------------

"Misuki, why don't I get you a drink?" Li offered.

"That would be great. I'm just going to go to the ladies room." Misuki answered.

Then Li walked towards the table were the girls were pretending to get a drink.

"What did you find out?" Meiling asked in a soft voice.

"Well I asked about the Hakuto building and Misuki said that he could show me the blueprints of Hakuto Building in the restricted area." Li answered

"Cool! So once she brings you we'll follow you from behind. That okay with you Meiling?" Sakura planned.

"Yep! Can't wait to get started!" Meiling said enthusiastically.

"When did you become friends?" Li pondered.

"Well we- Sakura was cut off as soon as she saw Misuki coming out.

Then Sakura quickly tugged her necklace twice meaning for Meiling and her to start trailing them as soon they start walking towards the restricted area.

They walked back to the table unaware of a person watching them.

They also saw Misuki said something to Li.

Sakura took out her SC phone and went to the camera section.

"Why are you doing that now? We have to watch them!" Meiling told her.

"Don't you want to know what she just said to Li?" Sakura asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Meiling replied.

"Well we can find out since his camera can also be watched through this phone! The earring has a microphone too." Sakura explained.

They were about to play it when Syaoran stretched his right arm, unclench is hand and then clenching it again.

Meiling and Sakura saw the action and knew that Li wanted them to follow him discreetly. Meaning Misuki was probably going to show Li the blueprint of the Hakuto Building.

They followed them until they stopped at a door with an electronic lock.

"What are we going to do?" asked Meiling "We don't know the code for the lock."

"Don't worry! I have a way." Sakura answered simply not explaining what she was going to do.

They waited until they had entered the room. Sakura and Meiling came from there hiding spot.

Sakura walked towards the lock.

Meiling watched as Sakura inspected the lock. Then she finally pressed 4 numbers; 4476.

Once they were inside they slowly closed the door and saw that there was another room they had to go into.

The room that they were currently in only had one desk and a few boxes. They heard the door to the other room open so they quickly ran behind the boxes.

"Syaoran did you hear anything just then?" Misuki asked in a syrupy (?) voice.

"Err. No! Nothing at all." He replied has he saw Sakura behind one of the boxes.

"_Sakura the blueprint-----desk--------5567"_ Li said. Unfortunately the door had blocked the reception and Sakura could only hear a few words.

Sakura gave a quick glance and saw the security camera was trained the other way.

Sakura nodded to Meiling and then pointed to the camera.

Meiling understood and they both waited for the camera to be trained on the 1st door when they backed up against the opposite door.

When the camera once again focused on the 1st door they opened the second door that fortunately was not locked.

When they were in it was pitch black. Meiling walked over to the wall and tried to open the lights.

Sakura quickly stopped her.

"Don't open the lights" Sakura whispered.

"Why?" Meiling questioned in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I just have this feeling. Trust me don't open it okay?" Sakura confirmed.

"Okay" Meiling agreed.

Sakura then took out a small light. The light was small but very bright.

She then told Meiling to only open the lights once she checked all the walls.

Nothing was suspicious so Meiling opened the lights.

The light brightened up the whole room.

"Li told me something about the blueprint, a desk and the number 5567." Sakura told Meiling.

Li was trying to tell them that Misuki had forgotten the key to open the DESK where the BLUEPRINTS were.

He tried telling them not to go in but to wait as they were going to return. The number 5567 meant the code number to get out.

The girls then heard a noise behind the door so Sakura ran towards the light switch.

She turned it off just quick enough before Misuki and Li came in.

"_We're in here!"_ Sakura whispered softly.

Luckily Li heard her and then quickly hitting Misuki just below the head. She quickly fell unconscious.

Since it was pitch black Sakura hit Meiling just below then neck too. Meiling fell unconscious too. Sakura had thought that Meiling was Misuki.

Sakura tried to open the lights but failed and tripped over the unconscious Misuki and landed on Li.

They both fell, leading to Sakura accidentally planting her lips onto Li's. Sakura once again felt a feeling lingering inside her like the time they met for the first time. (Referring to Chapter 2)

Li somehow found his heart beat increase.

Between mumbling Sakura apologized and got up.

What they didn't know was that Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting at the office watching what had just happened.

_**End of Chapter 9!!**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**Courtney Chow**__** furubarulz1996-darkangelz**_


	10. Chapter 10

PARTNERS FOREVER

**PARTNERS FOREVER**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Jealousy?**

**A/N: I'm sorry peoples! I had to switch a new computer so I can't remember the characters name from before cos I don't have them!! Gomen nasai**

**Normal POV**

**Tomoyo and Eriol were still chuckling after they shut off the camera.**

"**Hmmm….? Eriol-kun this will be fun won't it?" Tomoyo asked with an evil glint in her eyes. **

"**Yes this will Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol glanced up deviously from his computer.**

**What will happen??**

**Back at the building.. (still normal POV)**

**Sakura looked around and tried to act that she wasn't embarrassed or anything even if her cheeks were all red.**

**Li was acting the exact same. **

"**Umm…Li? I think we better get out before anyone notices." Sakura squeaked trying to say anything that came into mind. Quickly Li gathered his composure and started thinking. 'If Meiling is unconscious and so is Mizuki ………' **

**Suddenly it came to him! **

"**Sakura, could you please check out where all the main switches are in the building from Eriol." Li said.**

"**Ok."Sakura asked nodding her head. **

**Sakura took out her phone and punched in the searching function while connecting it to Eriol so that the search could be automatically saved into the phone. **

"**I've got it!" Sakura said as she showed Li the picture diagram.**

"**Ok. The main power fuse box is on the 3****rd**** level. The emergency fire panels are on each of the levels, near the exit stairways." Sakura continued.**

"**This is a big favour Sakura!" Li asked hopefully.**

**Sakura mumbled okay as she already understood the plan.**

**Even though Sakura already knew what to do Li still explained as if time was on their side. In reality no.**

"**Shut off the main power so it causes a diversion. The light will be off and I will put Meiling into the car which I called for through SC. There will be guards though so be careful. You have to be quick because Hakuto will probably be alerted quickly!" Explained Li while picking up Meiling.**

"**Okay. Fine, I'll go" muttered Sakura. "Don't forget about the badges! I'll tell you when to go through there okay?"**

_**(When speaking through the badge the writing will be like this.)**_

**Sakura walked out calmly .**

**--**

**Outside in the main hall.**

**SAKURA POV**

**I walked out the door calmly. I then walked over to the lift pretending to be trying to find a reception for my phone which I held tightly in my hand.**

**While I walked into the lift I held up my phone and discreetly hacked into the whole system's CCTV.**

**Once again moving my fingers discreetly I in advance sent a loop image for the cameras outside the hall.**

**I heard a beep. I looked up saw that I had reached level 3. Before the doors opened I activated the badge.**

"_**Li I'm on level 3. I can't see around the corner but could you please check out where the guards are located?**_**"**

"_**Ok Sakura. Wait a minute. Two guards are standing around the corner and there are THREE? Guards in front of the big glass door."**_

"_**What? Why are there so many guards! It's only a door."**_

"_**Just GO!"**_

**I walked around the corner and saw the guards. They had heard my footsteps and was immediately tense but once they saw me they relaxed.**

**Obviously they thought that I wouldn't be much of a threat. I smirked. They don't know me at all.**

"**Hello.."I said shyly.**

"_**No time Sakura just fight!" **_

**I hated to admit it but Li was right.**

**I smiled at the guards and walked forward. Out of the blue I side-kicked the first guard. As the second guard approached me the first guard flew into the second guard leaving them both unconscious. **

**I then walked forward. I couldn't get very far as the other three guards rushed forward after hearing the commotion. **

**Getting ready to fight I quickly slipped of my skirt and reappeared with my black outfit. **

**Two guards approached and I both hit them on the head, hard, with the back of my gun that I slipped out of my black pants.**

**I don't know how but the last guard found a big fire arm which looked deadly, very deadly.**

**The last guard didn't waste any time. He was getting ready to pull the trigger. **

**--**

**In the room.**

**LI POV**

**I was getting a little worried as the expected time for Sakura do turn the lights off was only around 9 minutes.**

**I was still thinking why there were so many guards guarding the glass door. I couldn't help it but I had already pulled out my phone and was checking out the CCTV system which Sakura had already hacked into.**

**Oh No!! There was Sakura. Not just her but facing a big guard which was holding a big fire arm. **

**I really wanted to help Sakura but I had to look after Meiling.**

**I could only watch on.**

**--**

**The Hall**

**SAKURA POV**

**I rolled on the floor. I had gotten down just in time. The bullet still hit me against my arm. If the gun was small there wouldn't have been any serious damage but in this case it was a big gun.**

**Immediately I switched the gun to my left hand. **

**Through reflex I threw a small smoke screen. It gave me the time to shoot the guard in the leg and hand. I had a good advantage this time because I was small compared to the guard.**

**Jumping up I threw all the switches down and the whole building was completely dark.**

"_**Go!"**_

**Li heard Sakura say go as he picked up Meiling and sprinted out. **

**Meanwhile Sakura also jumped into action.**

**They both got out while all the guards were searching everywhere.**

"**Get in" a deep voice called out.**

**Sakura POV**

**We both ran towards it. Once we were inside the car it sped off. **

**We were drove to SC headquarters and Tomoyo and Eriol came rushing towards us.**

**Normal POV**

"**Are you all okay?" asked Tomoyo worriedly. **

"**I'm fine and so is Li but…."Sakura trailed off as she turned to Meiling who was still in Li's arms. If I didn't know better I would think that she was actually clinging to Li Sakura thought.**

**Eriol reassured them, "She will be fine, obviously."**

**Again Li took it the wrong way and growled, "Don't be so smug!"**

**Another fight was lit and Eriol retorted, "You had an interesting time, didn't you?" Looking at both Sakura and Li. "You got to know each other a LOT better." Indicating about the kiss.**

**At the mention of that they both blushed furiously.**

**Mai appeared and recommended them to go back home. Agreeing they slowly started walking out towards the door.**

"**Wait," Tomoyo called out. She remembered that they hadn't reviewed about the mission.**

"**About the mission, could you tell us what happened?" Tomoyo enquired.**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**This is all I'm going to write for now!**

**I will try hard to finish a few more chapters. Unfortunately Time hates me…..**

**Hehehe I am obsessed with also Shugo Chara so I'm a bit sidetracked!**

**For Ideas please send them to me.**

**Also the next chapter should be about jealousy and/or Sakura's birthday celebration. (Party sounds 2 childish)**

**Furubarulz……**


	11. Jealous? No way

PARTNERS FOREVER

**PARTNERS FOREVER**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Jealous? No way….**

**NORMAL POV**

"**About the mission, could you tell us what happened?" Tomoyo enquired.**

"**Well we kind of failed." Sakura answered sheepishly.**

**Li agreed disappointedly**

**Tomoyo noticed their crestfallen faces and didn't understand.**

"**What do you mean? I thought you managed to pull off a plan and you got the blueprint?" Eriol asked as he too didn't understand.**

**This time Li answered, "We did but we couldn't retrieve the crystal."**

"**But that is a great result! Now let's just quickly check out this blueprint." Eriol said positively.**

**The rest is about looking through the blueprint and then Sakura and gang leaving; rest is left up to other senior ranked agents. BTW Meiling woke up and joined them. Everyone is still puzzled on how she got attacked.**

**Next Day**

**Sakura POV**

**I skipped to school and smiled at everyone today as I walked to school. Why? You might ask. It is because it is my birthday. Despite my annoying brother telling me that I am getting older and looking the part I'm still very excited.**

**We were all going to go down to Tomoyo's house and celebrate.**

**I reached the school gate and went inside after putting away my bag.**

**I opened the door and of course Tomoyo appeared in front of me with her new video camera. I greeted her warmly.**

**As I walked towards my group of friends in the corner of the classroom Tomoyo was filming me and putting in her own commentary every now and then.**

"**Hi guys!" I said warmly. "Hello Sakura and Happy Birthday!!" All my friends said in unison.**

**While I sat down all of my friends were asking me about the party. **

**This made me even more excited. I noticed Li coming the classroom with Meiling stuck to his side. **

"**Sakura, why don't you invite them to your party-pausing to nod her head towards Meiling and Li- my mother wouldn't mind!" Tomoyo suggested.**

"**Sure", I replied.**

**I walked cheerfully towards Li and Meiling.**

"**Hey. I'm going to have a birthday party tonight. Would you like to come,?" I asked thoughtfully.**

**I could see Meiling wanted to come but she was just waiting for Li. Finally Li agreed.**

"**We'll come," Li answered representing both of them. "Great! See you tonight at six o'clock at Tomoyo's house." I replied enthusiastically. **

**Once again I skipped back.**

**-- -- -- **

**Li POV**

**For some reason I was trying not to blush. I just stared at Sakura as she walked back towards Tomoyo.**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**At Tomoyo's house**

**Normal POV**

**Everyone was here except one boy. No it wasn't Li.**

**  
Because it was a birthday party everyone bought Sakura a gift. Sakura insisted on opening the presents at the end but everyone agreed otherwise. So she opened them one by one.**

**She started with Rita's present. Sakura opened it. It was a cute bear.**

"**Thank you Rita-chan!" Sakura thanked as she gave Rita a hug.**

**Goes on and then opens Li's present**

"**Open it Sakura. It's from Li and me." Meiling urged on. "Ok," replied Sakura.**

**Sakura carefully opened the neatly wrapped boxed. It was a delicate glass locket. Suddenly Sakura burst into tears. Everyone was very worried. They all huddled close to her.**

"**What's the matter Sakura?" Meiling asked.**

"**M-my mother g-gave th-this locket t-t-to me and I….I broke it." Sakura explained in between sniffs.**

**They all stiffened. Everyone knew Sakura's mother was dead and even though Sakura tried to stay optimistic she would still get upset.**

**Just as Li was about to say something to Sakura a boy walked in. **

**As this mysterious boy walked in he noticed Sakura crying. He immediately ran forward towards her.**

**Of course everyone was a bit confused on who the boy might be.**

"**Sakura, what is the matter?" He asked with concern. **

**Sakura nodded her head at the locket which lay the table. "Oh. The locket? It's okay. Maybe Nadeshiko-san wanted you to replace it." The boy reassured.**

**He noticed that all the other people were staring him.**

"**Oh…Hi! My name is Ikuto. I work along side Sakura at S…" Before the boy could finish talking Tomoyo had clamped her hand over Ikuto's mouth and dragged him out of the room anime style.**

**Sakura quickly got up wiped her tears away and got Meiling and Li to go with her to Tomoyo and Ikuto.**

**She excused herself.**

**Once they were all outside Sakura grabbed Ikuto's arm and twisted it playfully while wearing a big frown.**

"**Hey! You should know better than to talk about SC!" Sakura lectured Ikuto. **

"**Wait you know about SC?" Meiling asked. "Here let me explain." Tomoyo volunteered. "Ikuto here has been working for SC for as long as Sakura."**

"**Uh huh. Sakura and I are really good friends!" Ikuto stated as he wrapped his around Sakura's shoulders. Li winced a bit and Tomoyo grinned.**

"**We work for SC too." Meiling said noticing the discomfort and tension in the air.**

"**Cool. We might be put in the same group. I heard there was big case and they needed four agents." Ikuto informed them.**

"**One thing. When we go back just say that we used to work in…….Ummm…..I know Satorami shops." Sakura said naming a big chain of department stores.**

**They all agreed. As they walked back towards the room Ikuto stepped behind to talk to Li.**

"**Better be quick if you want something" Ikuto said to Li.**

**Ikuto left Li wondering what he meant. **

_Hello everyone this is all I can think off._

_This chapter was pretty pointless._

_I think it is time I did a disclaimer:_

**I do not own Shugo Chara or Card Captor Sakura.**

**I am merely a fanatic!**

**Though I think I do own this storyline!**

_So…._

_Bye…._


	12. Authors Note: IMPORTANT!

PARTNERS FOREVER…

**PARTNERS FOREVER…. **

**Hey! This is the author except this whole chapter is an author's note! Sorry! Gomen nasai…Sumimasen!!**

**I need some help on the story….**

**I want to add some magic into the story like Ikuto, Li and Sakura having magic to control elements etc.**

**But I'm not exactly sure if I want to because I wondered if maybe the readers would like that or not.**

**So if you agree please review or private message yes and vice versa no.**

**Also if anyone has ANY ideas please tell me!! **

**I don't mind even if you say my story is very stupid etc.**

**Also in 3 days it is my term break or school holidays so I will have heaps of time and my goal is to update so PLEASE KEEP READING!!**

**Thank you…. Ariagatou ….**


	13. Ikuto!

PARTNERS FOREVER

PARTNERS FOREVER

CHAPTER 12

IKUTO!!

A/N: Hi! I am trying to get to my goal. So yay I have my holidays now! I am very excited and hyped up. Please keep reading... By the way I might not add magic.

NORMAL POV

"Hi guys! Sorry for the interruption. So this is Ikuto as you have heard! He used to work with me at…." Sakura explained.

"…Satorami shops." Ikuto finished off with his arm draped around Sakura's shoulder making them stand closely.

Ikuto glanced towards Li who was fuming because of their closeness.

Of course Ikuto wasn't the only one to have noticed, Meiling, Tomoyo and her friends all saw.

"So come on lets finish celebrating Sakura-chan's birthday!" Tomoyo announced whipping out her video camera.

They celebrated till late. All the other people had left leaving only Meiling, Li, Tomoyo, Sakura and Ikuto standing in the center of the living room only ten times bigger and also with a lot of tension in the air.

"Why don't we meet tomorrow again? We could go to the new Fuji amusement park! I could…" Tomoyo was cut off by a sweet melodic sound.

"Oh! Sorry that was my phone!" Sakura apologized and grabbed her pink tote bag which contained her SC phone.

They all knew the SC phone also could be used for normal use but mainly was used for SC purposes as the phone calls appeared in her normal mobile.

"Hello. This is Sakura Kinomoto speaking." Sakura greeted warmly.

LI POV

--

_I never noticed her smile. Do I like her?... Probably not. I hope_

--

NORMAL POV

"Hi. This is Mai Taniyama! We need you back at SC headquarters as soon as possible! Also bring Meiling, Li and I think Ikuto is with you." Mai spoke urgently.

"Hai! Coming right now but could you please send a car." Sakura replied.

"No problem. Bye." Mai said.

"Cya!" Sakura replied.

"SC wants us there right now. They sent a car which is here already" Sakura said surprised.

They all sped out and ran towards the car and hopped in. It was a bit squished so Sakura was squashed sitting between Li and Ikuto.

Ikuto picked Sakura up and sat her in his lap causing her to blush and turn into a human tomato.

"Hoee!" Sakura squealed as the car suddenly halted.

Ikuto immediately wrapped his arms around Sakura's slim waist tightly. Li turned slightly towards the window but instead faced Tomoyo's camera.

"Yes! I have something to tape!" Tomoyo said chanting Li's name again and again and again…well you get the gist of it.

"We're here. C'mon." Meiling announced stepping out of the car.

--

**A/N: **Well I have finished another chapter! I want to also write another chapter today!! If you have any new suggestions please feel free to tell moi!

**Thankyou!**

Furubarulz1996!!


	14. Another Mission!

Partners Forever

Partners Forever

CHAPTER 13

ANOTHER MISSION!

--

NORMAL POV

They rushed inside and was immediately greeted by Mai.

"Hi! We have to be quick! Eriol is waiting in his office and Tomoyo you have a copy of the mission and other information which is on your desk." Mai informed them whilst walking down the corridor towards Eriol's room.

"Hello" Eriol greeted.

"Hi" Sakura greeted. Meiling said the same and so did Li. Tomoyo had left to get the file from her own office.

"Hey, I haven't seen you for ages!" Ikuto said warmly.

Eriol replied by smiling. By then Tomoyo had already returned.

"Guys, this is the case. You have to work extra hard together and somehow save Tsubasa Kazuma, one of our agents, who was successful in gaining information about an organization named RS2. He was due to come back 4 days ago with information to be able to shut RS2 down, but he never arrived. By the way RS2 is known greatly for helping children in need so they are nice in a public view. The millions of dollars they gain from donation is actually used, most of it anyway, to create dangerous fire arms, to buy or sell dangerous materials and so on.

But RS2 is very, highly dangerous thus needing all 4 of you. Not only do you need to rescue Kazuma, if not already dead, but you will also need to gather information." Eriol explained gravely.

They nodded as they understood the importance of the case.

Both Ikuto and Sakura said at the same time, "What! Kazuma?"

"Yes. Kazuma." Eriol stated simply.

"Ummm….Who is this 'Tsubasa Kazuma?" Meiling confusedly asked.

"Well….Kazuma was also one of our best agents and Sakura's cousin." Eriol answered as he showed them the picture of Sakura and Kazuma standing side by side, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh.." that was all Meiling could say.

Li just stood there.

"Understood? We need to get you ready as soon as possible so Mai will tell you about how you will get in and things like that. She is down at the central gadget room. The one with the changing rooms next to it." Eriol assisted.

They all told him that they understood.

Sakura walked quietly towards the room with her friends.

_I…..Kazuma he was a brother to me. He better be ok! _Sakura thought.

**A/N:**

**I am very sorry but I can't type anymore so this is a very short chapter! I will try to update ASAP!!**

**Please keep reading on!**

**Arigatou….**

**Furubarulz1996**


	15. Start of a New Mission

Partners Forever

**Partners Forever**

**CHAPTER 14**

**START OF THE NEW MISSION**

**-- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --**

**A/N: Konnichiwa!! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Sorry but my chapters might not be able to be long because my teacher gave us a lot of homework even though it is holidays!!**

**-- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --**

Normal POV

"So I think Eriol-san explained most of the case but I still have to go over it again. Well you all know about RS2 and what they do. RS2 includes many members and those members are located all over the world.

Now this is a brief history of RS2, both about its illegal doings and legal doings, which will certainly come in handy because remember that you all have to act interested in RS2. I will tell you after if you are supposed to know about the illegal doings.

Also RS2 was started in Japan so most of the heads and leaders of RS2 are located in Japan.

RS2 have been helping many kids through KRCOOL, an organization which helps kids in need. The money that they receive through donations aren't all used for the kids. They use the money, as you all know, to build, trade or sell dangerous materials or firearms.

RS2 also targets wealthy families by kidnapping or blackmailing them. So far each time SC or the police are close to stopping them they escape and leave no proof." Mai explained intricately.

"Ok. So we need to find the information to nail them and see if we can find Tsubasa Kazuma?" Meiling asked.

Mai nodded her head.

"Ok, before I show you your gadgets and clothes and other information you will also be working with a man called Minami Hasaki. Minami Hasaki was working along side Tsubasa. He has gained a lot of trust from the important people of RS2. So you are the nieces and nephews of Hasaki-san. Understand?" Mai said whilst walking towards the big desk in one side of the room.

They all said yes.

"Well then. These are your gadgets. Ikuto I believe I won't have to explain to you about the gadgets we previously used for the mission? Mai asked Ikuto.

"Yea. I know them, I did help programming and building them, but the other gadgets you have to refresh my memory." Ikuto replied coolly.

Li heard this and his hate for Ikuto deepened.

_Why is he acting that smart?_ Li thought

"So the badges and cameras and phones are all used in this operation from the last mission. For the girls and boys you will all carry two guns. One of them is a small revolver which you will carry on the strap on the inside of your pants. Also during all times you must wear this top. It is bulletproof and yet thin so it will NOT be noticeable" Mai said as she picked up the revolver and put it to one side.

Mai continued, "Next the girls will have this pen –Mai gestured to the mascara pen- It will cause a smokescreen if you press the tiny button on the end of the mascara. The ink can be used to poison food or drinks. It will cause the person to be unconscious for up to 5 hours.

For the boys, these collectors cards are very sharp and can cut through many things and objects."

"So remember the GPS system on the phone, the hacking and scanning feature and all the others. Also keep the SC phone on you always along with the other gadgets!"

"Okay" The gang replied in unison.

"You all will be staying at the Royal Flower Hotel. All of you will be staying in the same room for many reasons including safety. It will be a suite and it uses a keycard which Hasaki-san will give to you. The room will have many computers with also CCTV systems and GPS features in them." Mai said.

"Oh and under the clothes you will have the straps which you can put your gadgets in and their will be a strap around your stomach to put your SC phone in. I almost forgot! In the hotel room there will be a few guns and also extra gadgets and smokescreens." Mai said looking through her list to see if there was anything else.

"So….what about our clothing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh right! Silly me. The clothing you will wear is in your hotel room and all the straps and all that for the knives and guns are in the changing rooms. So you can change now. You have approximately –Mai looked at her watch- 15 minutes to change. A car will meet you at the front! If there is anything call me or SC, vice versa. Good Luck!" Mai wished them as she hurried out of the room and back to her desk.

They all then hurried to their changing rooms. Once they were all dressed they each put on their badges, earrings and a tracking device so SC would know where they were and so that they could locate each other if they needed to.

Just as they were leaving Sakura suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, I'm going to get extra tracking devices and those mini cameras. Be right back" Sakura rushed off.

It only took her a few minutes.

Tomoyo and Eriol watched them step into the car. Luckily this time the car was much bigger and Sakura could sit properly without being picked up.

"So are we meeting Hasaki-san at the hotel?" Meiling asked as she felt the adrenalin inside her.

"I guess so! I'm excited though. I haven't done a big case for a long time! Right Ikuto?" Sakura said sounding positive even though inside she was really scared for Tsubasa.

Ikuto nodded. Li just sat there trying not to look at Sakura.

"Lets all check our phones to make sure they're working."Li suggested, finally opening his mouth.

**-- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --**

A/N: Ok…..so another short chapter! I reckon that I will win the award for the shortest chapters ever!!

I hope you don't mind that there isn't a lot of lovey-dovey stuff?! Between Li and Sakur!! Gomen-nasai!!

Please review!

Thankyou for reading,

Furubarulz1996……………..


	16. RS2

PARTNERS FOREVER

PARTNERS FOREVER

CHAPTER 15

RS2…here we come

**--**

**A/N: **Wow! I have written up to my 15th chapter…I can't believeit!!

I hope everyone continue reading!  Please review if you can….

Hope this is a longer chapter!

**--**

Normal POV

"_Lets all check our phones to make sure they're working?" Li suggested, finally opening his mouth._

"Good idea, Li!" Sakura complemented.

Li POV

- -

_Why am I feeling so happy when she says something about me! And how come she will call that Ikuto Tsukoyomi by his first name but calls me Li?_

- -

Normal POV

Li's face turned slightly red as he saw Sakura fidgeting with her phone and looking so serious. She looked cute!

"So is everyone's phone working?" Sakura asked as she finished checking hers.

"Yea" They all replied.

Sakura looked outside the window and saw that they were nearly at the Royal Flower Hotel.

As she looked out the window she observed that Li's badge was crooked. If it was crooked it might have disrupted the transmission and cause frequency waves.

So she leaned over and helped him straighten it out. During the process her hand brushed against the tip of Li's mouth.

Sakura immediately flinched and leaned back to her own seat. Li jumped a bit. It both reminded them of the kiss.

Li POV

Aaargh…I can't forget the kiss.

It was so embarrassing.

_But you liked it didn't you_

Brain SHUT UP! I didn't like it!

_Don't try to deny it! You did. Remember it tasted like strawberries!_

No I DIDN'T!! By the way Brain? You are a pervert!

_Yes you did! Admit it, admit it, admit it, and admit it!!_

Ok! I did like it a little bit. Only a little bit…

_Pfffft….Yea right! _

"Ummm…. Earth to Li!?" Meiling said waving her hands back and forth in front on my face.

"Oh! Yes! Are we there yet? Oh. Right. We're at the hotel. Ok." I answered snapping back to reality. I sounded like a total idiot probably. Well at least my brain shut up!

"So. C'mon. We still have to talk to Minami Hasaki, our uncle!" Ikuto said cautiously just in case there were spies.

SC had warned us that we had to be very careful when we spoke about our case because there could be spies of RS2 anywhere!

Normal POV

All four walked down towards the main lobby so they could check in. Hasaki-san was apparently waiting for them in the suite.

Their luggage was already sitting in their suite happily.

Sakura yawned and stretched, "Guys, I want to get a change of clothes. Walk quicker." _Walk quicker! I think there might be agents from RS2 around here. They probably sent people to check us out._

Ikuto was the first to realize Sakura was talking in code.

"Good idea. Plus Uncle Minami is waiting. I also want to get a head start unpacking so I will have more time spotting cute girls" Ikuto said with a sly grin. _Good Idea. We better be get a head start checking and searching information on RS2 etc. We need to check and search our room for bugs JUST in case!_

By now everyone had caught on to what they were on about.

"Ok. I really want to too. Well I want to go shopping! I heard there are a lot of bargains at the mall here. We can go bargain hunting can't we Sakura?" Meiling said as they approached the lift towards their suite.

_Ok. Sakura and I can check the place for bugs etc. with you and after Sakura and I can go out to look for suspicious people._

"Well don't get too carried away shopping! Only buy the useful stuff. Your suitcase is already bursting. Mum will not be happy if you buy overboard…again!" Li said in a slightly less serious tone. _Don't actually start shopping! Remember the case and stay focused. Be back quick. Hasaki might want to start going to RS2 soon! Okay?_

Sakura was happy to see Li in a less serious manner. It was good everyone was friendly with each other. The case would work better that way.

It was only the start but all of them were feeling proud that they had already figure a way to talk in code. Hopefully the mission was successful!

"Ding!" The big glass lift had arrived on their level.

Sakura rushed to the door. Before anyone else could she had whipped out her key card.

With a swift she swiped the card through the lock and the door was opened.

It was Minami Hasaki.

"Hello! My nieces, I haven't seen you in years." Minami greeted warmly in a loud voice as he closed the big white door.

"Well. Welcome. This is the suite you will be staying at. Hello Sakura and Ikuto I haven't seen you for ages." Minami said as he winked at Sakura and Ikuto.

"Hello. _Uncle _Minami!" They both responded sarcastically.

"I'm thinking you want to check the room for bugs?" Minami leaned in and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Yes. That's right." Li said already looking around the room.

"I can assure you I have already checked and so have many agents so that should give us some extra time." Minami said in his warm and friendly voice.

"Oh." Li responded with a smile on his face.

"So I'm guessing this is Meiling and you are Li?" Minami asked with great interest as he pointed at Meiling then to Li.

They both nodded.

"Well needless to say I think you already know who I am?" Minami questioned.

He didn't even wait for an answer and already talked about their case. He would bring them to the RS2 headquarters both for RS2 and KRCOOL tomorrow.

"So you four will be working as volunteers for KRCOOL." Minami explained.

"Are there anyone we have to look out for yet?" Meiling asked eagerly.

Minami shook his head.

"I'm not sure if you know but SC does not expect us to complete this case in, what 5 days? No. They have given us a very long period of time. RS2, as you all now, is top in security. Even the best of the best agents have trouble with them." Minami continued.

"So we have a long time?" Sakura asked.

Minami gave them thumbs up sign, "You are given months. It is classified as a Black Mission."

A black mission is where the mission is given a long time to complete.

The other one is a white mission. It is estimated to be completed in a

few days.

Sakura grinned. Minami was carefree even in tough situations.

"Ok. So we can start doing research and planning all today?" Li asked.

"Uh huh!" Minami replied.

Minami turned to leave, "I trust you are all responsible enough as I have some business as to do so I am leaving. I will return at approximately 8:00 pm. See you kids all later! Bye"

They all waved goodbye.

"Let's start. Why don't I stay here so I can gather information about RS2….If I can't gather their illegal documents through normal search engines, I can always hack?" Ikuto suggested.

"Ok. So us three will go outside and ask around and look for suspicious people?" Li agreed and also suggested.

Ikuto said, "Good idea!"

"Ok. Lets go then." Meiling said as she headed towards the door.

"Wait! I want to get something," Sakura said as she rushed back inside, " Can you guys wait for me in the lobby?"

"Ok. Be quick Kinomoto!" Li said.

"Don't call me Kinomoto! Call me Sakura. We have to use each others first names or we won't sound like siblings!"

"Ok" Meiling replied as she pulled Li with her towards the elevator.

--

In the hotel room

--

"What did you need?" Ikuto asked Sakura curiously as he started typing things into the computer.

"Gadgets" Sakura simply stated.

"Stay safe!" Ikuto called as Sakura walked out.

--

In the main lobby

--

"Hey Meiling and Syaoran!" Sakura said as she rushed forward.

"Hey, C'mon lets go." Meiling said.

As they walked out Meiling whispered to Sakura, "What did you need to get?"

Sakura smiled, "Manicure set, some bouncy balls and a key. I get bored easily." _Lock picking set that looks like a manicure set, smokescreen balls and a key for lock picking._

"Syaoran could you look after the key? I might lose it. Oh and here are some of the bouncy balls I won from that game!" Sakura said as she handed it to Li.

Li said thanks and also put the gadgets in the strap inside his t-shirt when no one was looking.

Meiling then took the manicure set and a few bouncy balls and did what Li did. Sakura had already put the stuff away.

Meiling grinned as she thought how smart Sakura was.

While they were looking around, well pretending to look at the stuff on sale, someone bumped into Sakura hardly. Sakura stumbled to the floor.

Meiling and Li helped her up. Her right hand was scraped but there was no other damage.

"That was mean!" Sakura complained.

"Yep. People don't have much manners around here do they?" Meiling looked around.

Meanwhile Li was squatting on the floor. The girls noticed and asked him what was wrong.

"I've lost a coin. Help me find it please!" Li said._ I think the man was suspicious. Come and have a look at this._

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay!" Sakura volunteered as she pulled Meiling down with her.

As Sakura saw it she gasped. The man had dropped a card. It had the word RS2 on it.

"He looked familiar. I thought I saw him earlier in the hotel today! Did you see him?" Li asked as he tried to remember if it was that man.

Then Meiling suddenly remembered, " Yes!"

Immediately she lowered her voice.

"C'mon. I want to go for a swim at the hotel. Also Ikuto still hasn't paid me back yet!" Meiling said hastily as she tried to remain normal but wanted to rush back. _He was at the hotel. We need to go back. Tell more after. I need Ikuto to help look up information. C'mon!_

They nodded and walked back towards the hotel.

Taking the lift back they saw the man on the 2nd level as they walked out onto the 10th level.

"He's there!" Sakura whispered excitedly.

Li nodded.

--

A/N: So I am going to stop it here! I have the ideas for next chapter but I don't have any time to type anymore right now!

I hope this chapter was longer than before.

Please R and R

Bye!

_Furubarulz1996_


	17. RS2 part 2

Partners Forever

Partners Forever

**A/N: XD An update!! I haven't been writing for a long time now so I kind of forgot that brilliant idea about what was going to happen next. That's bad… Probably not as good as expected! Sorry, need to order a batch of imagination!!**

**Thank you to all those people who reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 16…RS2 Part 2…

Meiling burst into the room, eager to look up on their 'lead'.

"Where are the other guys?" Ikuto asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Syaoran and Sakura are trailing this man we saw outside the hotel. He dropped a card with the words RS2 on it!" Meiling answered excitedly.

Then suddenly Ikuto said bluntly, "Do they have their badges on?"

"Yes, they should."

"_Oii…Syaoran?"_ Ikuto spoke into the badge.

After a few seconds he got a response, _"Yes what do you want? Sakura and I are trailing a man."_

"_Stop. Don't follow him." _Ikuto ordered.

"_Why should we listen to you?"_ Syaoran retorted.

"_I can't explain now. Just trust me on this one." _Ikuto reasoned.

"_Ikuto, what's wrong? Is something wrong with the guy?" _Sakura said joining in.

"_Yep. It's a test. If you have something on you, for example that card, give it to the man and say that you think that he dropped it!" _Ikuto said.

"_Ok." _Sakura answered.

"_But-"_ Syaoran said trying to object.

--

2nd level Where Sakura and Syaoran are

--

"C'mon on Syaoran," Sakura said pulling him with her, "Just listen to Ikuto this time!"

Mumbling, Syaoran answered, "Fine."

Because really no-one can say no to Sakura, especially a boy called Li Syaoran.

Walking a bit faster Sakura caught up with the man they were trailing.

"Excuse me Sir? I think you dropped this." Sakura said with a sweet smile as she opened her palms. Her palms concealed a small white business card, the same card with the words RS2 on it.

The man smiled, "Yes, you're right. This is mine. Thank you."

He then proceeded to walking off.

Syaoran just stared at Sakura in awe. Sakura dismissed the look and dragged him back up.

"Let's go back up now. I want to show you how to pass the 2nd level of the game and go straight up to the 10th level plus Ikuto wanted to show us some cheats for the game." Sakura said as she dragged him towards the lift. _Go back now. I'll explain why I gave the card back even though it could have helped us with our case and Ikuto will explain although I think I understand a bit._

"Ok but Ikuto might not need to explain all the cheats I think I know some useful cheats." Syaoran said. The way he said Ikuto's name was getting less and less spiteful. _Sure but I think I am catching on._

Sakura smiled at Syaoran causing himself to smile. Once they arrived they opened the door to their suite and stepped in. They saw Ikuto typing away at the computer and Meiling rushing around to the different computers.

"Someone was trying to gather information from our computer by sending in a data probe bug." Ikuto told them, the reason behind why they looked so rushed.

"I feel like I know so much about computers right now!" Meiling exclaimed exasperatedly as she had been helping Ikuto.

"Let me guess unsuccessful?" Syaoran asked directing the question to Ikuto.

Ikuto answered with a grin. Everyone was seeming to warm up a bit more, especially Syaoran and Ikuto.

"So…I'm guessing the reason why you told us not to trail the guy anymore because it was a test set by RS2?" Syaoran asked.

"Smart as always!" Ikuto commented.

Syaoran smiled, "Quite smart yourself! Data probes aren't easy to notice or track!"

"Thanks, so no hard feelings? I could sort of feel that we got off on the wrong foot." Ikuto said.

"Nope. No hard feelings!" Syaoran answered.

"Guys, lay off the compliments! We kind of do have a case here!" Meiling mentioned.

"Right! So that man purposely dropped the card to see what you would do. If you hadn't went up and put on that act we could have been busted. After searching through some older files to do with RS2 on the SC network, it said on various reports that many agents have been tested like this to see if they were enemy or not by RS2." Ikuto explained opening some files.

"So I'm hoping that we passed the test!?" Sakura said hopefully.

"If I'm right they believe that you are just Minami-san's nieces and nephews." Meiling answered for Ikuto.

"Thank god!" Syaoran and Sakura said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

Sakura then explained what she had previously done with the card, "The card which we picked up has a tracking device on it. Also before I gave it back I took a few pictures of the card."

"Good one." Syaoran complimented patting Sakura on her back. Noticing that his hand was touching Sakura he immediately stopped at withdrew his hand.

Meiling noticed how Syaoran became less self-spoken and easily angered since they met Sakura but she dismissed the feeling that Syaoran, _her_ Syaoran, would like Sakura.

Thinking to herself that she was thinking too much she asked if anyone else was hungry. Everyone was hungry so they agreed to go down to the restaurant in the hotel.

"Oh! Apparently there is a ball happening tonight at 8:30pm, we could all go." Sakura suggested.

"Cool. It's 7:00 now so it's perfect. After we finish eating it should be the ball." Meiling said.

"I have no problems." Ikuto said.

"Me either." Syaoran agreed.

"Let's get ready then. Don't bother waiting! We girls will take longer," Meiling said joking around, "Because we actually take time to look presentable!"

Laughing, Ikuto and Syaoran walked towards their rooms and the girls walked to the opposite of their rooms. After 10 minutes the boys were ready and they walked out. Syaoran and Ikuto waited for a few minutes and then, supposing that Meiling meant it when she was joking around, left towards the restaurant.

Meanwhile the girls where getting ready. Sakura put on a light pink and blue dress that went up to about 10cm above her knees with knee-high socks. On the side of the light pink knee-high socks were delicate bows. The dress had a thin strap and her shoes were blue sparkling ballet top shoes.

Meiling had a red dress that ended just passed her knees with a Chinese style. There were pretty flowers on her left shoulder. She had on a pair of flat pink shoes.

Meiling helped Sakura with her hair. She took a small bunch of hair and tied it up high on the side. The rest of her auburn hair was let loose and flowed gracefully over her shoulders. The hair that was tied up on the side had glitter on it and Meiling also sprayed it with pink highlights making it stand out.

In return Sakura helped Meiling. Sakura let Meiling's black hair down and quickly curled the ends making it wavy then she added a shiny silver headband which had red flowers on it.

Now to explain what they had underneath. Underneath Sakura's dress and Meiling's were a short and thin pair of shorts and also a thin black top which luckily could not be seen. They had their gadgets on and weapons strapped underneath their dresses.

Around the girl's thighs were black straps with knives strapped on.

Finally they appeared outside. They walked toward the lift and stepped out. Immediately many people looked at Sakura and Meiling. They giggled a bit. Walking, they saw the boys standing in front of the restaurant.

Both Syaoran and Ikuto had about the same things on. They had faded jeans and a shirt on. Syaoran left the top two buttons of his shirt undone and had no jacket on. Ikuto had his jacket on, only one button buttoned up. He too left the top two buttons of his shirt undone.

The girls waved as they approached the boys. Syaoran turned as he heard their calls. He gazed at Sakura. The thought of how cute Sakura looked was running over and over again in his mind.

"Hey!" Sakura called out.

"You look really beautiful." Syaoran said, and then realizing what he had said, clamped his hand over his mouth. He turned a shade of red.

"Thanks." Sakura replied, half blushing, as she leant over and hugged him.

Syaoran immediately turned stiff. _What is she doing? Does she like me? _

As Sakura let go she walked a few steps over to Ikuto and then hugged him too. Syaoran breathed. _So she's just greeting us. Right! Obviously. I'm happy! I mean I would be sad if she did like me. I mean it's not like I like her so I'm just relieved…so why am I feeling disappointed? I said I didn't like her…or do I? _Syaoran quickly dismissed the last part of his thought.

"Ne…Syaoran? Come on we're going inside now!" Meiling said snapping Syaoran out of his train of thoughts.

As they walked inside the waiter lead them towards a table near the back of the room. Meiling looked around impressed.

"Wow this place sure is grand!" She said.

"I know!" Sakura agreed looking around too.

A different waiter appeared again and took their orders. The waiter left and almost straight after another waiter, this time a girl, walked over a put down their meals.

"Not only does this place look good but they sure are quick!" Syaoran commented.

"I agree. I think I'll never want to leave." Ikuto said.

Just as they were about to start eating their meals another waiter appeared. The waiter had no nametag and that was a bit strange but Syaoran thought that it was because he was used to being suspicious about people that he noticed these peculiar things.

"Miss Kinomoto Sakura?" The waiter addressed Sakura.

Looking up Sakura answered, "Yes? I'm Sakura."

"This is a delivery for you." The waiter carefully put the box down.

"Oh. Thank you!" Sakura said as the man turned and left.

"He put down that box so carefully, you would think that there was a bomb inside that would activate if it wasn't balanced properly!" Ikuto joked.

Sakura gasped.

Laughing meekly she said, "Ikuto, you sure know how to make jokes!"

Syaoran looked up fearing the worst.

By now Ikuto's grin had disappeared and was replaced with a grim face, "You don't mean…"

"Come here and have a look." Sakura said calmly.

Meiling got up the first followed by Ikuto and then Syaoran. Meiling gulped and sat back down knowing better than to disturb the public.

Syaoran peered into the carefully wrapped present. Inside the pretty gift box was a not so pretty sight. There was a bomb.

Instantly Syaoran's eyes opened.

"What should we do?" Ikuto asked trying to stay calm.

"Evacuate? Put the box down and slowly stop it from exploding." Meiling suggested desperately.

"Evacuate…seems like a good idea but the putting it down part is out because when I opened the box underneath it is a sensor so if it is pressed against anything it blows." Sakura explained grimly.

"What about we walk out slowly with us surrounding Sakura so no-one accidentally bumps into her and we head back to the room? There we can slowly stop the bomb and we can get someone to hold the box underneath and swap so even if Sakura gets tired someone else can support the box." Syaoran said in a quiet tone, afraid someone might hear.

"Ok." Sakura said simply.

Meiling and Ikuto nodded slowly. Meiling signaled for a water to come and told the waiter that they were ready to leave. Sakura got up first with Meiling on one side and Ikuto and Syaoran standing on the other sides. They all walked out slowly and very quietly.

In order to relieve the tension in the air Sakura started to say some lame jokes, "A man out for a walk came across a boy pulling a cat's tail. He shouted "Hey you! Don't pull the cat's tail!" The boy replied, "I'm not pulling! I'm only holding on. The cat's doing the pulling!"

Ikuto laughed and so did Meiling, catching on Syaoran started laughing.

Smiling Sakura said in a joke kind of way voice, "Hey you can laugh but please don't bump into me!"

"Sorry! Trust us; we will do anything to stop you from losing grip of the box." Meiling answered for all of them.

"We are nearly at the lift." Ikuto told them as he looked around him. A few people started staring because it did look weird that they were walking all around Sakura like that.

Syaoran noticed and shouted out, "Important delivery coming through. Breakable items. Please make way. Any damage will be paid out of your expenses."

Upon hearing the last part many people returned to what they were previously doing.

"Nice one, very good save!" Sakura whispered as they stepped into the lift.

It rocked a bit as it ascended towards the 10th level.

"Ding." The shiny elevator door slid open.

--

A/N: Phew! Another chapter finished. I'm thinking that this chapter was slightly longer than the rest. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

If anyone likes Gakuen Alice; read my story Fake.

Please review, Yep you are right. It's that purple GO button. Pretty easy. All you have to do is press GO/ submit and you have made someone's day!

Thank you!

Courtney/ furubarulz1996-darkangelz


	18. Another Agency part 1

PARTNERS FOREVER

**PARTNERS FOREVER**

_A/N: Hello to everyone who is reading! So sorry that I haven't updated! I have been very busy with school and I have multiple projects, plus I injured myself._

_Also thank you to those who reviewed! Meant a lot to me!_

_Basically I have been having a big, huge writers block! Can't think of anything to write, as soon as I sit myself in front of the screen and keyboard I go blank so if you have any ideas please tell._

_**Most people said that they have lost them in my story as in they are confused… I don't blame anyone, because unfortunately I am not too sure of what I am writing so please bear with me. I will try to explain what has been happening so far. Sorry for getting people confused.**_

**Uuh…Well, Sakura, Syaoran, Ikuto and Meiling have arrived at the hotel and have started a bit on the case(RS2). They picked up a card and it had RS2 on it, thinking it would be a lead they (Sakura and Syaoran) followed the man. In fact it was a trap or a test kind of thing. Fortunately before Sakura and Syaoran were busted Ikuto notified them to stop. Then they went out to dinner and Sakura received a gift that was given to her by a waiter without a nametag(?). So she opened it and it was a bomb. She couldn't put it down because on the bottom was a sensor therefore if she set it down the sensor would activate the bomb or another way the bomb would explode is if she lost balance and if she tipped the box it would also explode. **

_I apologize for the bad storyline with the bomb!_

_**Please enjoy!**_

Chapter 17 … Another agency!? …

--

"Ding." The shiny elevator door slid open.

Syaoran and Ikuto walked out first as Meiling and Sakura followed from behind. As they walked over to their suite they noticed the door was slightly opened.

Tensing up Syaoran told Sakura and Meiling, "You two stay here, Sakura lean against the wall so you won't get tired and fall over that easy, and Meiling watch out for anyone."

"Ok"

Ikuto and Syaoran walked slowly and cautiously into the room leaving the door wide open.

Syaoran looked around in the girl's room and Ikuto checked in their room but found nothing, then they walked around the big room looking behind curtains, in cupboards and outside on the balcony.

They reappeared outside.

"There wasn't anyone in there." Ikuto said.

"But I remember closing and locking the door." Meiling said thinking back.

"We should call Minami-san." Syaoran suggested.

"Yes, I agree," Sakura said as she stood up straight, "But for now let's work on stopping this bomb because my arms are really getting tired from this box!"

"Okay, c'mon we'll just go in now." Ikuto said as walked inside.

As everyone went in Syaoran made sure he closed the door tightly and locked it. Just before he walked away he checked the peephole and made sure no one was there. Satisfied as no one was visible he went to join his friends in the girl's room.

Sakura slowly sat down on the chair that Meiling pulled out from the side of the room.

Holding the box tightly she asked, "What should we do now?"

"Check the room for bugs." Meiling announced quietly.

"It's okay. Ikuto and I already checked around the place before. It'll be fine." Syaoran said.

"We should be trying to work out how to disarm the bomb. Right?" Syaoran continued.

Agreeing Ikuto said, "Yes."

Smiling Sakura said, "So now we know what we **should **do now, **how **do we do it? I went through basic bomb training but I have forgotten most of the stuff."

"Same here." Meiling said sheepishly.

"Well I only remember a bit. So I am hoping that Syaoran will know!" Ikuto admitted.

"The pressure, and to answer your wishes I do remember basic bomb training." Syaoran reasurred.

"So what do we have to do?" Meiling asked eager to start, "Because we're still not sure if the bomb has a time limit so we have to be quick."

"Let's just have a look at the bomb first, see what we can notice that makes it different, or harder or worse. Now I feel like back in those special classes!" Sakura said with an easy going voice, not sounding worried. Not like what you would sound like if you were holding a bomb that would activate if you set it down or moved it to much.

"It amazes me how easy you are taking this!" Syaoran said in a light tone.

"Hey! If I sound scared and all that, it wouldn't help us, plus staying positive is always the answer! Oh great, now you've made me sound like those adds for counseling for the sadistic people!" Sakura said in mock irritation.

Syaoran laughed at Sakura's comment. Sakura looked at him and stared at his chocolate orbs.

"_Syaoran isn't that bad, and he is pretty cute. With his messy brown hair and his dark eyes, I'm surprised he doesn't already have a girlfriend. Hhmmm..Now that I think about it he might have a girlfriend, not Meiling of course. I don't know anything about him. If he does have a girlfriend, she's probably cute and pretty and would match him, not like me. Plain ol' me. Wait… why am I comparing myself with his "girlfriend"? For all I know he probably doesn't even have one and it's not like I like him and that's why I'm comparing myself with his "girlfriend". I don't like him so I'm just merely thinking about nonsense because of course I don't like him. Who would like a rude, arrogant, mean and hot person like him. OMG…Did I just think that Li Syaoran is…" She thought._

"Hot?!" Sakura said out aloud by accident.

"What?" Meiling asked.

Blushing Sakura turned away and replied, "Nothing. I'm just saying…I think it's getting a bit stuffy in here. Why don't we open the balcony doors?"

"Uhm, Okay." Ikuto said walking towards the gold rimmed door. As he opened up the door to the balcony he noticed something lying on the floor. It was a piece of paper.

Curious he picked up the piece of paper. He brought it back with him inside and sat back down on Sakura's bed.

"Look, this piece of paper was outside on your balcony." Ikuto said showing them the piece of paper.

Sakura tried to hold the box with one hand as she used her other hand to pull herself and her chair closer to the bed where Ikuto and Meiling were sitting with the piece of paper.

Syaoran noticed Sakura trying to move the chair as the box moved dangerously. Immediately he leaned over, Syaoran was sitting next to Sakura on a chair and Meiling and Ikuto where sitting on the bed in front of them, and stopped Sakura's hand. Holding her hand gently he placed her hand back onto the box and told her to hold the box and he would move the chair.

Sakura blushed a bit as Syaoran put his hand on top of hers. Her heart started to beat faster.

Biting on her lip she said, "Okay."

Ikuto noticed how Sakura blushed when Syaoran touched her hand. He opened his eye a little wider._ "She can't possibly like him…"_

Now that everyone was paying attention Ikuto started unfolding the piece of paper.

Meiling read it out aloud, "It says, '_The bomb was just the first warning. Don't follow this case anymore, from now on we will take over. If you don't listen the next warning will be at Meiling then Syaoran and then Ikuto.'."_

Sakura gasped a bit and Syaoran stared hard at the piece of paper.

Sakura broke the silence, "Any ideas who "we" are?"

"Nope. But I think that whoever sent this and the bomb isn't from RS2. I have a feeling it is another spy agency that wants to take over this mission because it says _'Don't follow this case anymore, from now on we will take over.' _If it was RS2 it would have said something along the lines of _'Stop investigating'_." Syaoran said thinking of the possibilities.

"I agree with Syaoran." Ikuto said.

Meiling nodded.

"You are probably right. Why don't we send this to SC and also ask them to check up on fellow agencies. But what I don't get is why go to such an extent to stop us from continuing on the case when all they had to do was go to SC and talk to them about transferring this case to there agency. We've done that before with other agencies, like that Blacking Mansion case. Last year SC had a case on its hand where agents had to investigate about the Blackings Mansion but another spy agency, IIA, took over. Do you remember Ikuto?" Sakura said.

"Hhmmm..I think I do remember." Ikuto replied.

"Well I remember! Syaoran and I had to look through some old files for briefing and I remember going through the files and I saw the Blackings Mansion Case. Was it numbered "004561"?"

"I think so. It definitely had 456 in it. Probably is." Sakura said recalling the numbers "456".

"Why don't we visit SC and do some of the research ourselves?" Syaoran suggested.

"Good idea. But why can't we just do the research here?" Meiling asked. Ikuto nodded as he was just thinking the same thing.

"That's because…" Syaoran and Sakura said at the same time.

"Sorry." They said at the same time again.

They burst out laughing.

Once again they said at the same time, "It's ok."

The laughter continued.

"Well, that is because at SC a lot of older files are there and not everything was entered into the new computer system and…" Syaoran started again.

"We will have Mai and other people's help which will be easier and the better software." Sakura finished off.

"It's like you two can read each other's mind!" Ikuto said.

"Yea! I can also read that if we don't get going know we won't have much time because we are going to help out at KRCOOL in two days so we don't have long." Syaoran said laughing.

"Ok. We'll just have to call Mai and let her know first." Sakura said getting up, forgetting that she had the bomb in her hand she dropped it.

Sakura screamed a bit and everyone's eyes were opened wide.

They expected a big impact as the box hit the floor, but instead nothing happened. Everything remained the same. The bomb slowly rolled out.

Sakura gasped. It was a fake!

"How did we skip the fact that it was a fake?" Meiling asked incredulously.

"Who knows?" Syaoran said shaking his head, "Wait, there is something in here at the bottom of the box."

He bent down and retrieved another piece of paper.

He read it out aloud like Meiling did, "I think this is also from the same group. It says, 'You are lucky. Like we said this is a warning and we don't really want to harm fellow spies but if you still stay on the case we will have no choice but eliminate you. This is the only warning you get. Next time may not be as harmless as this.'

--

**A/N: Ok, I hope this wasn't too bad! **

**This chapter was a bit short with about 1,993 words, whereas last chapter I had about 2,263 words.**

**I hope that people liked this and continue reading! I probably will not update for a while again because I have school work and I am preparing for a big exam! So freaked out. The exam is for my future High School!**

**Please submit a review to make someone's day. The little purple button which says go… just press it..I have cookies! XD XD**

**Thank you for reading! **

**C, furubarulz1996**


	19. Another Agency part 2

Partners Forever

**Partners Forever**

Chapter 18 …Trip to SC HQ …

--

Syaoran read it out aloud like Meiling did, "I think this is also from the same group. It says, 'You are lucky. Like we said this is a warning and we don't really want to harm fellow spies but if you still stay on the case we will have no choice but eliminate you. This is the only warning you get. Next time may not be as harmless as this.'"

"I don't know whether to be relieved that I'm not carrying a bomb anymore or nervous about another agency on the case, or wanting the case, real bad?" Sakura commented.

"Let's just go with relieved for know!" Meiling said.

"Ok, so now let's start going to SC." Ikuto said looking at his digital wrist watch.

"But before we go we should gather the notes so we can get them analyzed and tested." Sakura said already picking up the first note and putting it in a clear plastic bag.

"Here." Syaoran said shoving the other note into the same plastic bag.

"Ok, now we can go." Meiling said opening the door.

They all walked outside and waited at the elevator.

'Ding'. The metal doors slid open to the side as the gang walked in. Pressing the button L for Lobby they waited as the elevator slowly proceeded down. The same sound sounded as the doors once again slid open. Meiling walked out first followed by Syaoran, Sakura and Ikuto.

Just as they walked past the front desk, Toshiro Kurai, a middle aged man who was the head of KRCOOL in Japan and also the man that they had been introduced to when they first came to the hotel, stepped out in front of them.

Toshiro flashed a quick smile at all of them and almost immediately his face turned stone-like again.

"Sorry to interrupt you all. I just wanted to ask where you were planning to go." Kurai said, and then added quickly, "Your uncle told me to check up on you all once in a while when he was gone."

Sakura, Ikuto, Syaoran and Meiling all glanced at each other with a look, _Sure he did._

Meiling smiled sincerely, "How kind of you! Well we decided that we would go have a look around this place, you know? A little shopping, a little sight-seeing and all those kind of things. I hope you don't mind?"

"No of course not!" Toshiro said, "Just wanted to make sure I knew where you were. Didn't want to let your uncle down."

"Well don't worry about us! We'll be fine. But don't be worried if come back a bit late, we were planning to-uh- catch up with some old friends." Syaoran said.

"Yea! Some of your friends moved here and we haven't seen them since Year 5! So we thought it would be fun to catch up with them!" Sakura said backing up Syaoran's story.

"Yes, what a nice idea." Toshiro said unenthusiastically.

"So we'll just be going now! Once again thank you for worrying about us." Ikuto said eager to get away from the sly man.

"Yes you should go now, wouldn't want to get you late in meeting your _friends_." Toshiro said suspiciously.

"Good bye!" they chorused.

Sakura and Meiling started walking first as the two boys trailed behind.

"Well, let's call, uhm, Touya to tell him we'll be getting there on time." Sakura said pretending to be talking about that friend they were meeting in order to make it seem real.

"Sure." Syaoran said reaching in to his back pocket to retrieve his phone.

The electronic glass doors opened for them as it sensed them.

They walked outside, and immediately Sakura started giggling.

"I can't believe Toshiro fell for that." She said in between laughs.

"I don't think he did." Syaoran said seriously.

"What?" Sakura said as she stopped laughing.

"Well he seemed really suspicious and when he said friends he made it sound weird. Did anyone else notice that?"

"Now that you talk about it I think I thought that too." Ikuto said nodding his head.

"Do you remember when we were reading about RS2?" Meiling said in a quite tone, "And on it had Toshiro Kurai's name. It said he was the head of KRCOOL in Japan and also has a big role in RS2, so he is one of the higher ups."

"I remember." Sakura said thinking back.

"So he is the one we have to watch out for?"

"Yea." Ikuto answered.

"Well we will have a big chance to do that. He is the head of KRCOOL and we are going to be 'working' there so we can monitor him and search his office if we have the chance." Syaoran said as they continued walking down the street until they reached the corner.

They had phoned SC in advance and SC told them to wait at the corner of the street to wait for a car to come pick them up.

It was a cold night so Sakura was not warm in her short sleeved top.

Syaoran noticed her shaking a bit and running her hands up and down her arm so he took off his jacket and handed it to her. (Cliché much?)

"It's ok," Sakura said pushing Syaoran's hand away, "I'll be fine plus I'm strong."

"Oh, I see. So you like getting a cold during an _adventurous _and_ exciting _case so you end up missing out on _all _the adventure?" Syaoran teased.

"Fine," Sakura mumbled, "Jacket." She held out her hand.

"Nope, not lending you my jacket anymore." Syaoran said smirking a bit.

"Oh! Meanie!" Sakura said play hitting Syaoran on the arm and poking her tongue out at him.

Just then a black van pulled up beside them and the passenger seat window rolled down revealing Eriol.

Eriol spotted Sakura and Syaoran playing around and said, "Hey, you two, stop flirting and get in the car."

Immediately they stopped and leapt backwards. Both of their cheeks went a bit red.

"We weren't flirting." Sakura said embarrassedly.

"Sure you weren't." Eriol said rolling his eyes.

Meiling glared at Eriol and Ikuto just simply walked in the van. Sakura then walked in as Syaoran stopped her midway by holding her arm gently.

"Here." Syaoran shoved his jacket into Sakura's hand.

"Uuuh..Thanks…" Sakura said not knowing what to say.

As the car started Sakura found herself smiling a bit. Her arm tingled where Syaoran had touched her. She felt all giddy and school-girl like.

--

**A/N: OK, from now on I won't be complaining how my chapters are short or bad etc. I received a review from YatenLover (?) saying I should stop.**

**First of all thank you to the people who are reading my story and secondly thank you to all the people who reviewed. Not just for this chapter but all of them!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is nearly finished!**

**C, furubarulz1996 **


	20. SSU

Partners Forever

**Partners Forever**

Chapter 19 … SSU …

--

As the car started Sakura found herself smiling a bit. Her arm tingled where Syaoran had touched her. She felt all giddy and school-girl like.

Almost as soon as the car start did it stop at its destination.

They all got out of the car quickly not even bothering to wait for Eriol. Walking into the building they saw Mai already sitting there waiting for them.

She smiled upon seeing the four arrive.

"Hello." Mai greeted them.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"So what is it that you need that caused you to come back to SC?" Mai asked.

"Well we have received some threats, you could say so we wanted to analyze them here and also check some things about other spy agencies." Sakura explained, already planting herself in front of one of SC's hi-tech laptops.

"I see," Mai said, "Well where are the pieces of paper you want to be analyzed?"

"Here." Sakura said giving Mai the plastic bag.

"Hmm…This shouldn't be too hard. All I need to do is soak the paper with…" Mai said trailing off.

"Who knew she knew all this stuff about Science and Chemicals." Syaoran said staring after Mai, as she walked into the laboratory, in awe.

"Agreed." Meiling said.

"Well she is known to surprise people with her wide knowledge." Sakura said laughing.

"So, Ikuto can you start-" Sakura was about to ask Ikuto to start searching about the other spy agencies when she turned around on her swivel chair and saw Ikuto, like her, also planted on a seat in front of a computer. But unlike Sakura he was tapping away at the screen.

"Yes!" Ikuto suddenly exclaimed.

Immediately the gang rushed over to see what happened.

"What did you find out?" Syaoran asked peering over Ikuto's shoulder.

"I checked some of the files and also some other spy agencies. The spy agency which wants to take over our case is probably an agency called SSU, Secret Services Unit. It says on the files that they are always taking over cases and also have been known to use very violent or threatening methods. So I thought that it fitted the description." Ikuto explained.

"Oh and I am also currently trying to hack into their database so we can check if they have any plans for this case." Ikuto added.

"What!? Hacking?" Sakura shrieked.

"Why are you acting like it's a big deal? We've done this before." Syaoran asked.

"Well because it is a Spy Agencies database we are trying to hack into, obviously there will be tight security checking for prying hackers right?" Sakura said slowly, "And if we get found it SC is in hot water!"

"Right, but I'm sure there'll be no problem. I'm not sending in any probes or anything so it'll be harder to track because there isn't anything technical to detect. I'll just copy and paste the information." Ikuto said turning his attention back onto the screen.

"So will you need help Ikuto?" Meiling asked not willing to just sit around and wait.

"Yep. Numerous passwords are now needed so I'll need all of the help I can get." Ikuto said.

"Ok. I'll link that into the rest of the computers." Sakura said as she walked around the room and turned on 2 more computers.

Sakura typed in a few commands and immediately all the other 3 computers had the same screen Ikuto had.

They each went to their computer and started typing.

"Ok. So in order to access the files of the cases we need 4 different passwords. All I have worked out is each password has 6 digits. Not sure whether or not they are numbers or letters." Ikuto explained.

"Why don't we use the DCODE 2.5 program?" Syaoran suggested.

"Good idea! I have no idea why I didn't think of that." Ikuto said groaning.

"I know! You were too wrapped up in figuring out the details of the password and hacking into the database." Sakura said laughing.

"Exactly." Meiling said agreeing.

"I suppose so. Now back to the problem. We'll use DCODE 2.5. I'll just start it up on mine first." Ikuto said as he started up the program and typed in the database address and how many digits and all the other technical information.

After a few minutes the DCODE 2.5 program got a password. Immediately Ikuto entered it into the space.

Another little purple box popped up. This time instead of saying Please enter password. It had Password accepted and a green tick beside it.

"Your turn to use the DCODER Sakura." Ikuto said.

"Uhm..Ok." Sakura hesitated as she wasn't sure how to use the program.

Noticing her confusion Syaoran got off his swivel chair and walked towards Sakura. He leaned over Sakura's shoulder navigated his way around her computer until he found the DCODE 2.5 program. Sakura blushed at the closeness between them.

"There. All done." Syaoran said as he smiled at her and walked back.

"T-thanks." Sakura said quietly.

"God! I have been blushing so much more…since Syaoran came…" Sakura thought.

The program beeped and she got the password and entered it in a purple box. The message popped up again.

Then Meiling and Syaoran used the DCODER and pretty soon they had managed to gain access.

They all exclaimed as they finally got into the database.

Ikuto then started to search through the files. He clicked on one thing and used his mouse to drag it to another place and then typed some commands and typed some more. Eventually he found the folder with the 2007-2008 cases.

Double clicking on the folder another purple screen popped up which filled up the whole screen.

The folder was divided into two categories, 2007 and 2008.

Ikuto selected 2008. When that file opened up it revealed two more subcategories. Cases and Future Cases.

Ikuto chose Futures Cases because they had not yet obtained their case.

This time a blue box opened up and showed a list of cases. They scrolled down and finally spotted a file name: RS2.

"That one!" Meiling said excitedly.

Ikuto once again double clicked on file. Then a document came up on the screen.

Ikuto briefly read through it.

"Look here. It says 'case to be obtained from SC'." Ikuto said highlighting the sentence he wanted.

"SSU is the agency we're looking for. But now what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"We should tell SC to contact SSU and tell them to stay away from our case." Syaoran said.

"That sounds like a good plan." Sakura said agreeing.

"Come on, let's go speak with Eriol." Meiling hurried.

"Ok." Syaoran said getting up.

"You go ahead. I'm going to close the computers." Sakura said.

"I'll wait for you." Syaoran said sincerely.

"Uhm…Ok." Sakura said looking away as she felt a blush slowly creeping across her face.

Lately she thought that she found he heart beating faster, herself blushing easier, turning shy and stuttering when she was around a certain boy, Syaoran Li.

_Please don't tell me…I __**like **__him!?_

**--**

**A/N: OK…Finished another chapter.**

**Once again Thank you to those who read. Near my graduation (yr7) so I'm nervous! XD**

**Bye,**

**C, furubarulz1996**


	21. What to do?

**Partners Forever**

**A/N: _I have revised chapters 1 to 7 and I have changed them a bit so if you can read them again...I think it's important if you read chapters 1 and 2. Those two have been the most drastically changed and also the one with Meiling[her first appearance]. Thanks_**

Chapter 20 …What to do? ...

"Uhm…Ok." Sakura said looking away as she felt a blush slowly creeping across her face.

Lately she thought that she found he heart beating faster, herself blushing easier, turning shy and stuttering when she was around a certain boy, Syaoran Li.

_Please don't tell me…I __**like **__him!?_

"Sakura?" Syaoran said because she seemed like she was in her own world as she just sat there not doing anything.

"No! I don't like…" Sakura said out aloud.

Blushing she quickly said, "Oh! Nothing's wrong. I was uh…never mind."

Sakura got up and quickly went around closing the computers.

Finally she finished turning the computers off, she started walking with Syaoran towards Eriol's office.

"Uhm...So how do you like working for SC?" Sakura awkwardly asked as she tried to break the silence.

"It's fun!" Syaoran said. _Especially working with…you._

"That's good." Sakura said sincerely smiling.

Immediately blood rushed to his cheeks. He turned is face in the other direction in order to prevent Sakura from seeing him blush.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Syaoran replied.

Shrugging, Sakura answered, "Whatever you say."

They reached Eriol's office. The wooden door was closed so Syaoran stepped forward and knocked.

"Come in." They heard Eriol's deep voice say.

Syaoran opened the door and let Sakura in first before he walked in himself and closed the door with a small bang.

Eriol nodded his head briefly to acknowledge Sakura and Syaoran's entrance, "Ok, so now that everyone is here what was the matter you wanted to speak with me?"

"We wanted to ask you if you knew about SSU and them trying to take a case from us?" Ikuto said bluntly.

"I see, well I had no idea," Eriol said frowning, "But knowing SSU, what lengths did they go to this time?"

"Fake bomb scare." Syaoran answered quickly.

Eriol deepened his frown, "Now this is real bad. Now let me ask how did you find out?"

Ikuto proceeded to explaining about the notes and the files found on their database.

"…and then it was labeled "Case to be obtained from SC"." Ikuto finished.

After about a minute of silence Eriol spoke, "We'll try talking to SSU but if they don't comply then you'll just have to go on with the case. We could aid you by giving more surveillance and maybe adding another agent to the team."

"Ok but what happens if, while we are at KRCOOL and SSU try to do something? Our cover could be blown." Sakura said.

"Improvise…act like you know nothing and if it gets violent, fight." Eriol spoke slowly.

They stared at him before nodding slowly.

"Anything else?" Eriol enquired.

"No that's all." Ikuto answered.

"Ok. Well if there are any other problems just contact is. In the mean time be as cautious as you can, you've got two things to look out for now after all, SSU and RS2."

"Ok, don't worry we will." Syaoran said.

They stood up and walked out of the room.

"So…we have to go to that KRCOOL Charity thing right?" Meiling asked as they walked out a got into the car and were driven back to their hotel.

"Yeah, it's tomorrow. KRCOOL are having a dinner and a ball to raise money for their so called "KRCOOL Charity". We have to go and the workers will be introducing us to the other people which work there." Sakura said thinking back on all the information they had been given to read.

"Oh, wow this is just like our first case, another ball. Imagine if we end up in a situation just like last time. I just hope this time I don't end up knocked out." Meiling laughed, remembering the things that had happened on their first case together.

Syaoran blushed, again, thinking of Sakura and his "incident". Meiling looked at him weirdly.

"You know you've been blushing so much more." Meiling commented.

"No I haven't, you just need glasses, maybe you're going color blind, getting white and red mixed up." Syaoran said in a rush while also trying to avoid Sakura's gaze as the kiss lingered in him memory.

"Yes you have and plus if I was color blind I wouldn't be able to tell white from red…baka!" Meiling fired back. She noticed he looked like he was avoiding something so she looked around. Sakura was looking at Syaoran with a weird expression and Ikuto was just looking out the window already used to their constant bickering. _Sakura..._

Meiling thought to herself, _Sakura must be the one his is avoiding, the one… who is causing him to blush…_

Meiling turned away hiding a disappointed look, she had already guessed something like this was going to happen. The moment she had saw Sakura she knew that Syaoran was probably going to fall for her. She was after all pretty, smart, funny and – Meiling stopped and sighed, what good was their thinking about that anyway.

--

"Wake up!!" Meiling's voice filled the hotel room they were staying in.

Syaoran mumbled something about five more minutes, Sakura pulled her covers over her head in an attempt to block out the noise and Ikuto pulled out his pillow from under him and wrapped it around his head.

Meiling folded her arm around her chest. No way was she going to let them be late on the first day at KRCOOL. She resembled an overly enthusiastic mother making sure her child wasn't late on the first day of school.

She walked over to Sakura's bed first and pulled of her quilt and tossed it aside leaving Sakura with no choice but to get up, then she proceeded to Syaoran's bed and did the same and then lastly she approached Ikuto, grabbed his pillow away from his face and pulled away his quilt.

She smirked as all three of them grudgingly treated to the two bathrooms. Meiling unlike the others had already brushed her teeth, washed her face, fixed up her hair and gotten dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a blue tank top.

Sakura wore the same thing only her top was a light pink. Ikuto and Syaoran had once again jeans and a plain t-shirt.

Smiling Meiling said, "Good Morning! Now that everyone is ready why don't we go to the café and get some breakfast before we head down to the KRCOOL Charity Ball."

"Ok…first Meiling why are you so, uhmm… I don't know happy? And I thought the ball was at night?" Ikuto asked.

"That's because as KRCOOL volunteers we have to go down there anyway because there will be some errands that we have to do and we have to help set it up plus I'm always like this before a mission." Meiling said grinning.

"Right…"

--

As they arrived they were amazed at how grand the hall was. It looked like it had come from a movie. Outside it looked very old and elegant and inside was exactly the same. On the side were pillars that were intricately decorated with patterns. The wall had little holders for the candles that were going to be lit at night. The main area for dancing had a few big grand steps leading towards it.

Outside was a magnificent garden with flowers of all colors and a big fountain.

The only thing that didn't match were the KRCOOL volunteers scurrying around the place making sure everything was perfect.

"Hello! You must be Minami-sans nieces and nephews! I am Kaname Aizen; I'm the supervisor of KRCOOL. Nice to meet you." The man greeted them but although he sounded friendly they could feel him looking at them carefully.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Meiling."

"Hi I'm Sakura!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Syaoran."

"Nice meeting you, I'm Ikuto."

"How can we help?" Sakura asked.

Before he could answer one of the volunteers rushing past tripped and managed to drag down the pretty decorations that were hanging on the wall near top. God knows how that boy managed to do that.

He got up and apologized to Kaname and started to put up the decorations again. Kaname frowned.

"We can help put the decorations up again." Meiling offered.

"Hmm…well that would be a big help. Yes why don't you do that. The ladders and all the other things you'll need are in that room over there." Kaname walked off.

"Well he's awfully polite…" Ikuto said looking at his back as he walked off in the other direction.

"We'll go get the ladders and you girls wait here." Syaoran said indicating himself and Ikuto.

The came back, each holding a ladder. They set it up and Meiling and Sakura were about to climb up when the boy came over.

"Thank you very much for helping! If you hadn't been there Kaname-san would have surely yelled at me!" He thanked.

The boy didn't look that old, in fact he may have been younger than them. He looked sincere enough but something was weird about him and Syaoran noticed.

"It's ok." Sakura said smiling.

He walked off again back to gathering the fallen decorations. Sakura and Meiling were going to put up the decorations and Ikuto and Syaoran were to gather the decorations.

With a bunch of streamers in Sakura's hand she ascended up the ladder carefully with Syaoran underneath watching her. She lifted one hand to hand the bunch of colorful streamers onto the hook. Sakura then lifted her other hand to secure it down meaning she wasn't holding on to anything.

The ladder suddenly shook and Sakura lost balance falling backwards. Expecting to feel the impact of the floor she instead felt Syaoran's muscular and hard chest. Sakura gasped.

Syaoran who had walked off a few meters over to retrieve an ornament saw Sakura falling, immediately rushed back over just in time to catch her.

Meiling got down and rushed over to Sakura with Ikuto in tow.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Meiling asked.

Nodding slowly, "Yeah…I think…"

She turned a bit and looked at Syaoran who was staring intently at her.

"Umm…You can put me down know, I'm fine."

He blinked, "Oh! Right."

He let her down gently. "Thanks."

The other boy had reappeared again beside Sakura.

"What happened? Are you alright?" The boy asked.

"I'm not sure…all I know is that the ladder had shook a little bit and then I fell."

"Akira! Hey could you come here for a second." A voice called out.

The boy turned at responded, "Coming," Turning back towards Sakura and the gang he said, "See you later!" and he walked off.

After a few more minutes of reassuring the others that she was ok they got back to work. Only this time Syaoran wouldn't let Sakura put up the decorations. He got ready to climb up when something near the foot of the ladder caught his eye. He bent down and looked at it. At first glance it seemed like a normal pebble, although slightly larger. But when picked up you would know it wasn't something so normal. Syaoran picked it up and was puzzled by what it was because it certainly wasn't a pebble unless they weighed one kilogram.

"Hey guys…" Syaoran called out to his friends. They walked over to him and looked at the object that he was staring at ever so intently.

"What does this look like to you?" He asked as he held out the stone like thing in his palm.

"A rock." Sakura answered. The others all agreed with her.

"Well feel it then decide." Syaoran held out the "stone" in his hand and dropped it into Sakura's open palm.

"It's… so heavy." Sakura commented. She passed it to Meiling who gave it to Ikuto.

"Well it's certainly not a stone." Ikuto said.

"I found it near the foot of the ladder. I think it has something to do with Sakura's fall. It's not heavy enough to knock the ladder over but…"

"But it's heavy enough to make it move a little if thrown with the right force!" Sakura finished.

Syaoran smiled and nodded.

"But it not everyone could have thrown it because the person had to have perfect aim. Not everyone can throw with dead accuracy." Meiling said.

"Who did you think did this? RS2 or SSU?" Sakura listed the possibilities.

"I think SSU." Ikuto suggested. Meiling and Syaoran agreed.

Syaoran heard someone call out Akira's name so he turned.

"Hey Akira! Sorry gave you the wrong can, Coke's yours and Lift's mine." Another boy called.

The other boy threw the can and Syaoran knew that he wasn't the one who had thrown the "stone". The can that he had threw had barely been in Akira's reach and was way off. Akira wasn't facing him when the can reached him but he spun around quickly and caught the can. Akira tossed his can back with dead accuracy.

Syaoran turned back towards Sakura and the others, "It was Akira."

"What?" Sakura, Meiling and Ikuto chorused in unison.

--

**A/N: How is everyone's holiday going? Sorry that I haven't updated for long, but since I have about a week left and I haven't anything to do I think I should be able to update more frequently…I think! **

**Oh and ARASHI AND OHNO ARE THE BEST!! : D**

**Thank you for reading and pwease review! XD**

**CC // furubarulz1996**


	22. Confessions?

**Partners Forever**

**Chapter 21**

**--**

**Confessions?**

**--**

"What?" Sakura, Meiling and Ikuto chorused in unison.

"The person who threw the stone, it has to be Akira. He's also probably from SSU." Syaoran repeated.

"Is there any proof?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. Before," He lowered his voice and looked around making sure no one was close enough to hear what they were talking about," someone threw a can of Coke at him and he caught it perfectly. In return he threw back a can as well with perfect accuracy. Not only that but the can Akira caught was thrown… quite poorly. Out of Akira's reach but he still caught it."

Ikuto contemplated the thought, "I suppose it does make sense and SSU does like to use agents in their teens."

"So…we all agree that Akira is most likely to be from SSU and the one who threw the stone?" Syaoran asked.

They nodded slowly.

"We still need solid evidence." Sakura said.

"You're right. What if we follow him and see what happens?" Meiling suggested.

"Good idea. We'll start following him after everything for KRCOOL are finished." Syaoran commented.

"Yep." Sakura agreed.

So they continued working until they could leave. They stayed behind saying they wanted to just check some last things because Akira still hadn't left. When he finally left Syaoran immediately followed him with the others in tow.

After about 10 minutes of walking Akira abruptly stopped.

Akira smiled to himself, someone was following him and he knew it.

"I know your there, _Syaoran_. There's no use hiding why don't you just come out."

Syaoran slowly and cautiously stepped out of the darkened alley way. Akira grinned at the sight of him.

"Do you know what SSU asked me to do?"

Akira waited for an answer but he didn't get one so he just continued, "They told me do whatever it takes to get the case, even if it means _eliminating _some people."

Syaoran glared at him, "So you're the one who threw the stone at Sakura's ladder?"

Akira nodded in response.

Before they knew it Akira had retrieved his gun and was holding it steadily at Syaoran. Sakura tensed up a bit, not sure what to do. All she was supposed to do was make sure she had taped their conversation, which could be used for evidence.

Meiling had already jumped up and had gotten behind Akira and with one quick and hard swipe to his neck, Akira crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Sakura's heart stopped beating as fast as she now saw that Syaoran was in no danger.

Ikuto rushed over to Akira making sure he was still unconscious and took away his gun. Within a few minutes people from SC had arrived and taken care of things. They then realized they still had to go to the Charity Ball.

Rushing back to their hotel they changed into their attire.

Sakura's dress wrapped around her body fittingly and was a light purple. Meiling's dress was a fiery red. Of course, the boys had on suits.

--

They stepped out of the taxi and was impressed how much more grand and elegant the place looked like at night with the moonlight shining on the garden and dim lights on the path leading up to the building.

The man that had introduced himself in the morning as the supervisor greeted them. **(A/N: I'm sorry, I am typing this on another computer so I don't have the previous chapters so I kind of forgot his name…)**

"Aaah, Kinomoto-san and Li-san, I have left and important document at my office, would you mind getting it for me? This is the key to my office."

"Sure no problem." Syaoran answered for them both.

The two headed outside again.

--

Grinning Sakura said, "This is the perfect chance! The information we need is probably in his computer, in his office, and now we have the key."

Syaoran agreed with her.

When they arrived they place was empty with all staff at the Charity Ball already. They walked into through the garden to his office which was located at the back facing the garden.

Sakura pushed the key in and turned it. Syaoran went in and opened the lights.

Syaoran and Sakura both headed for the table but Syaoran went looking for the document and Sakura was busy searching through the computer. With luck on their side the computer had been left on. Kind of suspicious but Sakura and Syaoran were in too much of a hurry to notice.

Finding the illegal documents about the illegal fire-arm supporting and importing/exporting and others, Sakura immediately whipped out a USB and plugged it in. She then copied all the files she needed into it.

A little message popped up telling them all the files had successfully been loaded into the USB. Pressing OK, she then quickly closed the window and left the computer running again hoping it would "fall asleep" soon.

"Come on!" Syaoran urged, they had already taken up enough time.

Walking out Syaoran closed the door and locked it. Sakura was in the middle of putting the lid back onto the USB when a man's voice interrupted the silence.

"So you are working for SC. I hope you found what you were looking for but I'm sorry, I don't think you'll get out of here alive to hand over the information."

A man walked out of the shadows and stepped into the light provided by the moon. He was the supervisor and in his hand was a gun aimed at Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura startled by his sudden voice dropped the USB she was holding. She quickly bent down to pick it up. The man immediately fired his gun at Sakura, hitting her just below her collarbone.

Sakura fell to the floor, her purple dress had a very light red stain on it. Syaoran immediately grabbed his own gun out and fired two shots, one aimed at his shoulder and one at his knee. The man fell to the floor groaning in pain.

Syaoran picked Sakura up and kept on asking repeatedly if she was fine. Once they were outside in one of the alley ways next to the building he laid her on the floor with his arms still wrapped around her tightly.

"Yes I'm fine." She answered weakly.

He looked up in time to see Ikuto and Meiling running to join him.

"Is Sakura okay?" Meiling asked seeing Sakura on the floor.

"Yes! I'm fine. Really." Sakura interrupted her voice so soft it was hardly heard.

"I'll call SC." Meiling said running off to get a better reception.

"Hey Ikuto! Could you go in and check if that man is still withering in pain and has no chance of getting away."

Ikuto nodded and ran inside to check.

Syaoran then asked again, "Are you really sure your fine? I mean you're bleeding!"

She laughed softly, "Bullet-proof vest. It took most of the injury off but the bullet went through a little."

Sakura winced slightly.

"Why are you… holding on to me so tightly?" Sakura asked because Syaoran still had his arms wrapped protectively and very tightly around her.

"I…," He wasn't too sure himself. Was it because he was feeling angry, worried? That's when hit him.

"It's because… I. Love. You." Syaoran confessed pronouncing each word separately.

Sakura blinked a few times. _I did after all get shot at, maybe I'm imagining things? You know, from all the shock… _

Syaoran noticed her dazed expression and was about to apologize when Sakura cut in, smiling.

"I like…no…I love you too!" She said with a big smile on her face. Sakura leaned upwards and she kissed him softly on his lips before wincing from the pain.

Syaoran laughed a bit. "We can do that after you get that checked out."

Sakura blinked again trying to stay awake; she was way too tired these days. What from all the action she was getting from the cases, staying up late trying to solve something, being shot at, although the injury wasn't serious Sakura was still bleeding making her weak and falling off the ladder.

Syaoran could see Sakura struggling from falling asleep. "You should sleep for awhile; SC is going to arrive soon. I mean I don't want my _girlfriend_ looking like a panda with circles around her eyes."

Sakura nudged him and smiled. She could get used to getting called his girlfriend. Sakura fell asleep soon enough, the big smile never leaving her face.

--

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in the infirmary section of the SC building. Next to her on one side was Syaoran sitting in the chair sleeping and on the other side was Meiling. She noticed Sakura was awake.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, I'm not sleep anymore." Sakura replied in a soft voice in case she woke Syaoran up.

"Ok…I was actually asking about the injury…"

Sakura grinned," Oh right, it doesn't hurt anymore, I'm all fine."

"So… I heard that Syaoran confessed to you?" Meiling said slowly.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Oh yea…Look Meiling I'm really so-"

She was cut off in the middle of her apology by Meiling, "I was going to tell you this earlier but I guess now doesn't matter…I ended the engagement thing with Auntie Yelan, I'm kind of…giving up. I think you and Syaoran make a wonderful couple! I'm also sure you are very that I've given up! Now you don't have a rival, a wonderful and irresistible rival might I add!' Meiling said the last part playfully.

Just as Meiling finished Tomoyo had rushed into the room. A worried expression etched onto her face.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" She rushed over to Sakura's bed and clasped Sakura's two hands into her own.

"Calm down! I'm fine, really!! Only a little scratch."

"I think you should stay here or at least be admitted into the hospital for a few days."

"Tomoyo, don't you think that's overreacting?" Meiling asked.

"I think I agree with Tomoyo." Syaoran said, woken up by Tomoyo's voice.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and smiled, "Thank you."

"So…are you sure your fine?" Syaoran proceeded to ask Sakura.

She whacked him on the head slightly, "Yes I'm fine, worry wart."

Tomoyo noticed the way Syaoran was looking at Sakura and the way she was looking back. She grinned.

Pointing at Syaoran she ordered, "You, get out."

"What?"

"Get out now!" Her eyes darkening.

Syaoran gulped and walked out slowly. _She is pretty scary sometimes._

After Syaoran was out of the room Tomoyo returned to her happy, smiley attitude.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tomoyo demanded already taking out her camera.

"Tell you what…?" Sakura asked confused.

"You and Syaoran. When? How did it happen and why was I not notified! I missed the chance to tape it…"

Meiling laughed a bit.

"Ne…Tomoyo why don't I explain to you, I was there after all."

Meiling had been returning from her call when she heard Syaoran and Sakura's conversation.

"Eh!? You were there?" Sakura asked.

Meiling nodded and with Tomoyo they huddled into the corner where Meiling was retelling the scene. Tomoyo was squealing by the end of it.

They returned back to Sakura's side. "I can't wait to make matching outfits for you two!!"

Meiling and Sakura shared a look and the three burst out laughing.

After about 20 minutes Sakura was allowed to leave.

--

It was Sunday and Sakura woke up at 7:00 am, getting ready for her date with Syaoran. They had arranged to meet up at the Penguin Park.

Sakura put on a light blue skirt, tights and boots with a white top with a black cropped jacket. She went down the stairs humming softly to herself.

"Huh? My monster sister is awake so early on a weekend!" Toya said shocked.

"Hmph… I'm going to meet my…friend." Sakura said, she still hadn't told her overprotective brother about Syaoran. It wouldn't be nice if the heir to the Li Clan winds up dead…

He eyed her suspiciously, "…Okay…"

--

Sakura had arrived at the park earlier, sitting herself on the set of swings. She swayed back and forth slightly as she waited fro Syaoran.

Someone from behind had put their hands over her eyes. _Syaoran…_

Sakura laughed a bit, "Syaoran."

He walked up in front of her and mock pouted, "You're no fun at all…"

Syaoran held out his hand and Sakura held on to it as he led her down the path. They were going to see a movie but they were early so they took a walk down the park.

Syaoran stopped abruptly and smiled at Sakura.

"You look really pretty."

She blushed at the compliment.

"I've got something to give you." He told her to hold out her hands so she did. Syaoran dropped something small and silver into her hands.

It was a simple silver ring with intricate patterns weaving in and out threw each other.

"I've got one too." He indicated at the ring that hung on his silver chain that he wore around his neck.

"It's so pretty! It's beautiful." Sakura breathed.

"Turn it over."

So she did. On there was the words _"Together Forever" _engraved.

"Together forever, we'll be together forever."

Sakura smiled her heart beating quickly. Syaoran slipped the ring on her second finger. He leaned down and kissed her softly and gently.

--

**A/N: **_**The next chapter will be called: Rae Yuuki [Rae Yuuki is a girl's name]**_

**Thank you to all the people that have been reading and reviewing!!**

**CC // furubarulz1996 **


	23. Rae Yuuki

**Partners Forever**

**Chapter 22**

**--**

**Rae Yuuki**

**--**

"Sakura! Are you done yet? A girl named Meiling and a boy, Syaoran is waiting for you downstairs." Sakura's brother said knocking on her door. She could practically see his glare when he said Syaoran.

"I'm done." Sakura said rushing out of her room and downstairs.

"Bye." She called out.

--

Once they had turned the corner Syaoran, making sure they were out of Sakura's over-protective brother, Toya's sight, greeted Sakura with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Meiling pretended to vomit, "Why are you always so late?"

"Because I don't wake up on time." Sakura grinned.

They laughed at her straight forward answer.

When they arrived at school the gate was already opened and most of the students had only just started filing into their homeroom. Sakura opened the door and Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki rushed over.

"We haven't seen you three for ages!" Chiharu said.

"Yeah…we've been kind of busy…" Sakura said.

The three nodded but didn't really accept her answer.

--

The bell had rung, signaling it was lunch break. Students began filing out of their classrooms and outside. Sakura and her friends, including Meiling and Syaoran went to the grass area. Chiharu and Naoko were sitting down with Meiling and Yamazaki was behind Chiharu mumbling something about why frogs croaked. Tomoyo had her camera out and was aiming it had Syaoran and Sakura who were both standing up.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Sakura asked getting the attention of everyone. They had already guessed what she was going to mention.

Chiharu giggled, "What?"

"Syaoran and I-"

Sakura was cut off by a loud and high girl's voice.

"Syaoran!" A girl had appeared next to Syaoran and had leapt up and now had her two hands wrapped around his neck.

"Syaoran, I can't believe you left Hong Kong without me!" She said, saying his name tentatively.

Meiling was glaring at her and so was Tomoyo. Chiharu, Naoko and Yamazaki were looking at the girl in awe.

Feeling everyone looking at her, including Sakura, she announced, "Hi! My name is Yuuki, you can call me Yuuki-chan, and I'm Syaoran's _girlfriend_ of three years."

Tomoyo dropped her video camera on the floor with a loud _crash_.

Sakura said softly, "What…?"

"I'm sorry; I'm going to go to the toilet." Sakura excused herself and rushed off.

Tomoyo and Meiling rushed after her. Syaoran, too surprised to do anything, quickly recovered and called out Sakura's name. He was about to run after Sakura when Yuuki held on to Syaoran tighter.

--

Tomoyo and Meiling walked around the school looking for her.

"What was that…?" Tomoyo asked.

"_That_ was Rae Yuuki, she was Syaoran's girlfriend for three years but he broke up with her before we left Hong Kong. That girl never takes no for an answer."

"But she'll have to after she finds out that Sakura is his girlfriend!" Tomoyo insisted.

"Heck no! I was his_ fiancé _then, did that stop her? No." Meiling stated flatly.

"There's Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she pointed at the hunched up figure in the garden next to the fountain.

Meiling and Tomoyo quickly rushed forward.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo said softly planting herself next to her on one side and Meiling on the other.

Sakura looked up and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh…Hi!"

Her eyes were still watery and were all red and puffy.

"…Are you okay?" Meiling asked patting Sakura's arm.

"Yes," She lied but when Meiling and Tomoyo gave her a look she continued, "…No."

"It's ok, _it_ isn't Syaoran's anything! _It_ just doesn't take no for an answer, so just ignore _it_, there is no way Syaoran would chose her over you!" Meiling said referring Yuuki to and "it".

Sakura laughed at how Meiling was so fired up.

"She'll be gone in a couple of days, trust us she is going to see that Syaoran isn't her boyfriend anymore so what else can she do but leave." Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded continuing to wipe the tears from her eyes. She was going to stay strong!

--

It was after lunch and while Sakura was walking back with Meiling and Tomoyo, Syaoran rushed up to them.

"Sakura…" He called out.

She turned to face him, smiling she reassured, "Don't worry, I'm not angry or sad, Meiling explained everything."

"But…"

"Really! Now let's go to class before we're late."

--

Once they were inside the classroom and seated they waited for the teacher. He walked in and greeted everyone.

"Today we have another transfer student!" The teacher announced.

Tomoyo and Meiling transferred looks and Syaoran crossed his fingers.

All four of them were thinking; _Please don't let it be Yuuki…_

The door slid open and in walked Yuuki. Except this time she wasn't in casual clothes anymore, she was in the Tomoeda uniform.

The boys in the classroom commented how pretty and cute she was and most of the girls glared at her.

Syaoran looked down and sighed while shaking his head. Meiling and Tomoyo glared with and Sakura looked away.

"Hi! My name is Rae Yuuki, nice to meet everyone. I'm from Hong Kong." She introduced herself while looking around the room and smiling. The boys grinned back.

She looked around the room and her eyes landed on the girl sitting next to the window, the one that was Syaoran's so-called girlfriend she thought.

Yuuki's eyes narrowed at the sight of her, she studied her this time, and she smirked.

_She's not even pretty. I'll get rid of her soon enough._

Sakura turned her head to look at the girl who was staring at her. She looked at Yuuki with a bored expression.

_Ignore, just ignore. _Sakura thought to herself.

"Why don't you go sit next to Meiling."

Yuuki walked over to Meiling and sat in the empty seat next to her.

"Nice to meet you." Yuuki said.

Meiling turned her head and ignored her. No way was she going to be nice to her let alone talk to her.

The reminder of the lesson included Meiling and Tomoyo shooting death glares at Yuuki and Syaoran trying to get Sakura's attention to apologize.

When the school let out Sakura rushed out of the classroom, hoping to get home fast, she needed to think things through.

Meiling and Tomoyo tried to catch up with her but decided they would give her some time alone and would call her later. Tomoyo invited Meiling over so the two could plot some plans on how to get rid of Yuuki if she didn't disappear herself.

Syaoran walked back to his house sighing all the way. He opened the door and when he got home he got a big surprise. There waiting for him at his own front door was Yuuki.

He glared at her demanding, "What are you doing here?"

"Of course I'm here; I'm going to be staying here."

"No way, now get out of my house." He ordered opening the door.

"But then where will I go, plus Auntie Yelan invited me when I told her I was coming to Japan."

"I don't care if you have no where to stay or if my mother invited you."

"No." And with that Yuuki turned around and walked upstairs to her room.

Syaoran breathed in and out a few times, trying to calm himself.

_This is not happening. First she comes and tells everyone she's my girlfriend, she even said that in front of Sakura!! Now she is staying in my…MY house!?_

He went into his room and kicked his table.

--

Sakura had gotten back to her house and was now just lying on her bed.

_I trust Syaoran…there's no way he'd leave me…_

Her phone then beeped notifying she had received a text. She got up and reached for her phone on her bed side table. It said "_1 message received, sent by Li Syaoran" _

Instantly she smiled and went into her inbox.

_Please come to my house today at 4:30._

Sakura thought it was a bit strange; Syaoran's texts were never as short. She looked at her alarm clock, 4:15…

After about five minutes she walked off to Syaoran's house. Pressing the door bell she waited for someone to open it. A maid opened the door and greeted her.

"Hi, Is Syaoran here?"

"Yes, Li-sama is in his bedroom."

The maid gestured for Sakura to follow her but she told her she knew the way.

Sakura walked up the staircase and knocked on the door. The door was already ajar so with the little knock it swung right open.

Her eyes opened wide at the sight in front of her.

--

**A/N: I wanted this to be a cliffhanger but I think most people have already guessed what is going to happen.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it!! **

_**The next chapter is called: The Accident **_

**~CC // furubarulz1996~**


	24. The Accident

**Partners Forever**

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: Thanks to **_**Yukimura-san, your review was really nice!**_

**--**

**The Accident**

**--**

Sakura walked up the staircase and knocked on the door. The door was already ajar so with the little knock it swung right open.

Her eyes opened wide at the sight in front of her.

Syaoran was lying on his bed, with Yuuki on top of him and…they were kissing. Sakura gasped, her eyes already filling up with water and she ran off. Not wanting to go back home, in case Toya saw her, she went to Tomoyo's house.

By the time Sakura had arrived at Tomoyo's house the tears were streaming down her face. She knocked on the door and Tomoyo opened it almost straight after. Seeing Sakura crying shocked her.

Tomoyo immediately enveloped Sakura in a big hug and then she led her to her room where Meiling was. Meiling too was shocked.

"What happened?" Meiling asked.

She managed to answer in between sobs, "S-syaor-ran…"

Meiling groaned, "What did he do now?"

Sakura shook her head not wanting to repeat what had happened. She continued crying the tears not stopping.

"…Yuuki?" Tomoyo asked softly.

Sakura looked away and nodded slowly and whispered a "Yes" that was barely audible.

After a few more minutes of Sakura crying her heart out she finally told them what had happened her voice cracking and thick with emotion when she got up to the part where she had seen Yuuki on top of Syaoran and the kiss.

Meiling got up and announced that she was going back to her house to see how Syaoran would explain it. Sakura pulled her back, "No don't."

"But…"

"I'm sure Sakura-chan will have a way off making things better." Tomoyo backed Sakura up.

"Fine." Meiling said defeated and flopped back onto the couch, grumpily.

"I feel a lot better now that I've told you what happened." Sakura said lying not wanting to bother Tomoyo anymore. She got up and started walking out.

"I think I'd better leave now, see you both tomorrow!" Sakura waved.

"You know you can stay with us tonight. Meiling was planning to stay over as well." Tomoyo said leaving out the part where they were going to plot evil plans concerning how to rid Yuuki, knowing that would upset Sakura.

_Sakura-chan is too kind for her own good, _she thought shaking her head.

"Nah, that's ok. See you." Sakura kindly declined her offer.

"Ok…Well see you tomorrow." Meiling said.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo continued to ask but saw the look on Sakura's face and gave up, "Ok…but you can come anytime you want! Bye."

Tomoyo got up to show Sakura out but Sakura said it was okay and she would leave herself. Sakura was afraid she was going to start crying again and she really didn't want to bother Tomoyo.

--

Sakura's mobile buzzed in her pocket so she took it out and answered it, "Hello?"

"Is this Kinomoto?" A girl's voice asked which sounded awfully lot like Yuuki.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"This is Yuuki…"

"Oh."

"I wanted to talk to you about something, can you meet me…uhm…at the Penguin Park?"

"Sure." Sakura's replies were short.

"Ok. See you there." Yuuki's voice was cheerful…

_Cheerful…_

"Bye…" Sakura immediately hung up, her face emotionless.

--

"Hello!" Yuuki yelled from across the park.

Sakura smiled weakly, not forgetting her manners even if she disliked the person she was talking to at the very moment, "Hi."

"Look, there is something I want to tell you…"

"Yes?" Sakura questioned.

"I love Syaoran." Yuuki said.

Sakura was speechless and the tears from before started collecting in the rim of her eyes again.

"I love him, and he loves me too. I've known him for four years and for three I've been his girlfriend. He…likes to have these flings, he's had other girlfriends while I was still his girlfriend but those girlfriends only ever lasted a few weeks. You're just his latest conquest. He'll be through with you soon enough and he will come back to me."

Sakura blinked, unable to take in all this information at once. Yuuki was lying, she had to be…

Subconsciously her right hand caressed the silver ring he had given her, the one with "_Together Forever" _engraved on it.

Yuuki noticed and smirked.

"Oh, so he gave you a ring as well? Let me guess it has "_Together Forever" _on it?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and slowly asked, "What?"

"He gives all his 'conquests' a ring with "_Together Forever" _engraved on it. You know he is a really good actor, making all th

Sakura tried to blink away her tears, her vision was becoming very blurry again.

Those poor girls think he really had fallen for them. But in the end he comes back to me."

"Do you get what I'm saying?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes…" Sakura answered.

"That's good, now you don't have to waste your time thinking he really loves you," Yuuki smiled, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

With that she walked off and Sakura fell to the floor.

--

Syaoran had been walking around for ages looking for Sakura. He finally spotted a figure on the floor in the Penguin Park. He rushed over instantaneously.

Helping her up, he explained, "Sakura, look that kiss it meant-"

She had shrugged him off and interjected, "We're over."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I don't love you anymore."

"Is this because of Yuuki? The kiss it wasn't anything she forced herself onto me!"

"No it has nothing to do with her." She lied, "I actually think that you and her make a really nice…couple."

"This is really clichéd, it's like the girl telling the boy that she doesn't like him anymore but she actually does, but this isn't a movie or a book so I mean it."

She turned and started walking away.

"Sakura…" He called out after her.

Sakura stopped and turned and Syaoran felt a glimmer of hope. "Here." Sakura took off the ring and threw back to Syaoran.

Sakura wiped furiously at her eyes trying to get rid of the tears. Hearing Syaoran's voice didn't help. She started running across the street. Her tears couldn't be held in anymore, they ran down her face.

She hadn't noticed that a car was speeding up; when she had noticed it would have been too late. Sakura stood there waiting to feel the impact of the car crashing into her.

Sakura fell to the floor with a loud thud.

--

**A/N: XD!! A wonderful and big thank you to all the people who have reviewed for the past chapters. It's meant a lot to me!!**

**I would mention the title of the next chapter except that I have no idea what it is; I already have the next chapter planned out! **

**Also you should join this website ****Crunchyroll****! It's really cool and streams anime, Asian dramas and movies and all sorts of things!! It also has things like groups for CardCaptor Sakura, favourite pairing groups etc.**

** It's really weird on Word the document comes out really long but when you put it on Fan Fiction it comes out smaller… **

**Bye,**

**CC // furubarulz1996**


	25. Lost Memory

**Partners Forever**

**Chapter 24**

**--**

**Lost Memory**

**--**

She hadn't noticed that a car was speeding up; when she had noticed it would have been too late. Sakura stood there waiting to feel the impact of the car crashing into her.

Sakura fell to the floor with a loud thud. She had expected that being hit by a car would hurt so much more but all she felt was a throbbing pain on her elbow.

That's when it hit her. _She _hadn't been hit by a car, Syaoran had pushed her out of the way quick enough and instead of Sakura being hit Syaoran had been hit.

Sakura rushed over to Syaoran. He had a big gash on his face and multiple injuries on his hands and legs, the worst of all… he was unconscious.

She knelt next to him, "Syaoran!" Sakura kept on repeating his name again and again, shaking him gently. The driver of the car had been scared and driven off. She wasn't sure what to do because she was so shocked and kept on calling his name.

_Okay! Stay calm, Sakura!! Calling and shaking him isn't going to help. Call the ambulance!_

Immediately Sakura whipped out her phone and called for an ambulance. She told the operator where she was and the operator reassured her that it was okay and told them to stay put and that an ambulance was coming.

Sakura cradled Syaoran's head in her lap.

Soon enough an ambulance had arrived and the paramedics (?) lifted Syaoran onto the bed thingy (**A/N: Sorry I'm not sure what it's called.**). Sakura also got in to the ambulance; she wanted to be near Syaoran.

--

The ambulance rushed back to the hospital. Syaoran's bed was rushed into a big room and Sakura had her injuries being treated to.

Tomoyo was contacted because of Sakura and Meiling was contacted because of Syaoran. The two of them rushed to the hospital. Meiling went to see Syaoran and Tomoyo went to where Sakura was located.

Sakura was sitting up in the hospital bed in one of the shared public rooms. Although Sakura didn't suffer any major injuries, she had multiple cuts, scratches, gashes and bruises.

Sakura sat in her bed, her face like stone and her eyes were rid of any emotion. Tomoyo rushed over.

"Sakura, Sakura! What happened? Are you hurt?" Tomoyo said her words coming out very rushed.

"I'm fine but Syaoran…" Sakura said her voice cracking when she said Syaoran's name.

"Meiling's there with him now." Tomoyo reassured.

"It's all my fault…He pushed me out of the way and he got it! It was horrible!!" Sakura was on the edge of tears again.

"It's ok, I'm sure he's fine. Do you want me to call your father and Toya?"

"No thanks, I don't want them to be worried. I want to go see Syaoran…"Sakura said getting down from the bed.

"Ok…Want me to come with you?"

She smiled, "It's ok."

"Ok…" Tomoyo answered unsurely.

--

Sakura walked slowly towards Syaoran's room, scared of what might have happened to him. Opening the door slowly she saw Syaoran on the bed sleeping, or what Sakura hoped to be sleeping and in the chair next to him was Meiling's tired form.

"Meiling…" Sakura called softly.

"Ah! Sakura…are you okay?"

"Yes but is…" Sakura looked at Syaoran's sleeping form.

"He…he's okay, he hit his head pretty hard and he's got a lot of cuts…" Meiling said sadly and tiredly.

Sakura noticed the look on Meiling's face.

"What else?" Sakura's stomach did a flip.

"He was awake for a while and…he doesn't remember anything after coming to Japan… The doctor said the memory loss was only temporary but we're not sure how long it'll take for him regain his memory."

Sakura's stomach did multiple flips, _Oh no…_

"So he doesn't remember … me?

"No…"

"Oh ok. Right." Sakura's eyes felt watery.

"I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and back to the house to get some clothes for him."

Sakura nodded and went to sit herself in Meiling's seat. She held his hand an waited for him to wake up. While waiting for him to wake Sakura dozed off a bit.

"What are you doing?" A male voice, a very arrogant and annoyed voice asked.

Startled Sakura opened her eyes, "Syaoran you're awake!"

"Who are you? And don't call me Syaoran." Syaoran said rudely.

Sakura had forgotten about the memory loss thing and she looked down.

"Oh, I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Yes," She said quietly then added louder, "Well I'm _just _a classmate _Li_.

"Hn."

"So you really don't remember anything about Japan?"

"No."

The door burst open and Yuuki burst in.

"Aah, Syaoran!"

His face softened, "You're back!"

Sakura stood up," I hope you get better soon."

Sakura started walking towards the door when something on Yuuki's hand caught her attention. The same ring that Syaoran had given her was now on Yuuki's hand, her _left_ hand and _fourth _finger.

Once outside of the room she collapsed against the wall outside his room.

--

Syaoran who was inside was left with a weird feeling.

"Syaoran thank you for the ring." Yuuki said as she twisted the ring around on her finger.

"It's ok."

He looked at the ring and recalled why he had given it to Yuuki.

--

_Syaoran had been sitting up in his bed when Yuuki walked in. In his hand was the ring that Sakura had thrown back at him but all he could remember was that the ring belonged to someone special._

_Yuuki saw the ring and immediately said, "Syaoran! Why do you have my ring?"_

"_Did I give this to you?" _

"_Yes of course you did! You gave it to me in Japan maybe that's why you can't remember."_

"_Oh." He slipped on the ring on his finger._

--

After a few more days Syaoran was able to leave the hospital. While he was packing his things his thoughts wondered off to that girl…Kinomoto Sakura. There was something familiar about her. Also the look in her eyes when she saw the ring on Yuuki's on had made him feel guilty…

She had visited him all the days he was in hospital. Sakura had told him about SC, their first mission together, about their school, RS2 and a lot of other things that had happened. But when Sakura had started talking about Meiling getting knocked out in the room, this being their first mission it felt like she had left something out. (**The kiss…for the readers who didn't really get it**) Also the look in her eyes when she had talked about the RS2 case where she had gotten shot, it was like she had left a part out.

--

**A/N: So any comments? Any suggestions for the story?**

**By the way in the next chapter it's slightly funnier, not much crying! Yay, those sad scenes are hard for me to right!! **

**So another big "Thank you" for all the people who have taken their time to read my story. **

**Thanks,**

**CC // furubarulz1996**

**(1,166 words.)**


End file.
